Frozen Enchantment
by GirlKaito
Summary: I'm just an ordinary 23 year old girl, obsessed with the newest Disney movie, Frozen, just like anyone else. Just days after seeing the movie, and days before Christmas, something happens that changes my life forever. When the real Elsa appears in my world, I find myself in the middle of a universal threat, as the only person who can save both of our worlds. But, can I do it?
1. Prologue

_It all happened so fast, I hardly had any time to react. It was almost like a scene from a movie, literally. And that's because, in a way, it was._

* * *

It was a Monday, just two days before Christmas. I was driving home from my dad's house, having spent the weekend with him and his girlfriend for my Christmas get-together with them. I was heading west on the interstate, maybe 30 or 45 minutes into the 2 hour and about 20 minute drive home, just reaching one of the cities that I use as a checkpoint of sorts during the trip, and saw something….completely unexpected. My jaw hung, my eyes bulged, as I tried to make sense of what I saw, knowing that I wasn't dreaming, but unable to believe it.

Flying just a little ways overhead with her ice powers, was none other than Elsa, from the newest Disney movie Frozen, which was still playing in theatres. I had no idea how she was real, how she was here, right where I was, and I also didn't know she could use her powers to fly. I mean sure, the ice coming from her hands were powerful, pulsating wintry auras, so perhaps she learned a new skill. That's when I saw the intense look on her face, as well as just how much ice she was using to stay airborne, obviously fleeing from something, yet with determination and anger.

My adrenaline rushed, my instincts screamed. I didn't take another moment to think. I pulled over quicker than you could blink as all the other cars on the interstate kept going, not knowing how to react to the flying woman, and I jerked open my door, screaming her name. "ELSA!"

The snow queen jerked her head at me in extreme surprise. Our eyes locked, but just for a moment. She gazed back towards the south, then flew straight down to my car, and without missing a beat, I unlocked the doors right as she gripped the handle tightly, jerking open the door and climbing in. As we both closed our doors behind us, she commanded "Drive, drive!" I jerked my head around to make sure there were no cars coming, and slammed my foot on the gas pedal, flooring it back onto the road, reaching the speed limit in no time, heart racing as the Snow Queen from my latest Disney movie obsession buckles herself into the passenger seat of my Subaru Forester, not knowing exactly what was happening, or what I had just gotten myself into, but knowing I was about to find out.


	2. Chapter 1

My heart pounds as I drive, unable to believe who is sitting right next to me, in the passenger seat of my car. Elsa, from Frozen, is in my car. And she's freaking out. I can feel the temperature in my car starting to drop, the passenger window starts to fog and freeze up, as does the seatbelt. I glance over at her and can see the look of panic and fear on her face, and want nothing more than to comfort her.

I reach over and grab her hand tight in mine. "Elsa calm down! It's ok, I'm here for you. What's going on? What're you running from? And where's Anna?"

"She's in trouble, Arendelle too. I tried to protect them, I really did, but I kept being chased away. Their magic is too powerful, I can't do it alone. But I have to save them somehow!"

I squeeze her hand tighter. "Elsa, I'm here, I'll help you however I can. Just relax, calm down, remember the love you and Anna share, how deeply you love and care for her. You have to calm down, not only to get your powers under control, but so you can think logically. Take some deep breaths, relax, and tell me what's happening when you can."

I have absolutely no idea what's going on, how or why this fictional character became real, but I want nothing more than to help her, to calm her down, and reunite her and Anna yet again.

After several moments of the queen taking several deep breaths, the temperature in my car returns to normal, the window returns to normal, and her hand stops trembling in mine. She takes a few normal breaths, and then turns to me. I glance back at her for a moment, and give her hand a reassuring squeeze with a warm smile, before returning my eyes to the road. Elsa also returns her gaze forward, and begins to speak. "I'm not sure how well you'll take this, but what I'm about to say is nothing but the truth."

I do one of my weird laugh-like scoffs. "The fact that you're even here, real flesh and blood, is enough. Go ahead, explain away."

Elsa takes a deep breath, carefully thinking over her words, and how she's going to explain her situation to me. My hand grips my steering wheel as I ride with traffic, swallowing hard as the moment of silence is broken by her voice.

"As you know, I'm originally a fictional character from the newest Disney movie, Frozen."

I'm taken completely aback as she states this fact, having to shoot her a shocked glance, but she just smiles warmly back with understanding before continuing.

"You've seen the movie Enchanted, which has the fairytale mingling with reality through a magic portal. Well…that's kind of what happened here. That's how I am here, in a sense. Arendelle and Anna are being held captive by some powerful forces. And I was chased away…" I glanced over at her at the sound of sorrow in her voice, and could see the emotions playing on her face. "I've tried so many times to fight back, to get back and save her, to save Arendelle, but each time I was driven away. The magic we're dealing with is powerful and strange, which is how I know of my existence here as a fictional movie character, as well as how this world functions. I was fortunate in that sense at least…but now I have no clue how to save Arendelle from these new evil forces."

She goes quiet so I can absorb what she said, and I can't help but giggle. "Oh my god, Frozen just went Enchanted, and crossed over into reality, and somehow, I got to be the lucky one this time! This is so awesome!" I glance over at her with a big silly, yet embarrassed grin. "I'm sorry, I mean not about the situation itself, but the fact that I'm able to help out. I mean, I'll do whatever I can to help you out, of course."

Elsa smiles with joy, "That's exactly what I was hoping to hear, thank you so much."

"No problem, I'd do anything to protect and save those I cared about, and I care about you and Anna. I mean, Frozen was such a great movie, and it really impacted me in so many ways. So, I'll do anything to protect the love you and Anna share."

Elsa smiles at me, with a gentle, warm smile, though she senses something. "Thank you… That means a lot. Though, I sense there's more to it, based on your words."

I blush, not realizing my voice and facial expressions gave away my own inner turmoil. I realize I still have her left hand in my right, and try to pull away in embarrassment, but she prevents me from doing so, holding it in both her hands, which feel warm and comforting. "Your voice trembled, and your hand still is. There's more to your story."

I swallow hard. "It's alright," she gently speaks, "you can tell me."

Elsa or not, I'm not used to this from anyone, though it's also really nice. So, with a deep breath, I decide to open up.


	3. Chapter 2

I gotta admit, it's strange having a fictional character come to life, much like how it happened in the movie Enchanted. Having that character realize it though, understanding that they were originally fictional in my world, and knowing how my world works, breaking the fourth wall in a sense, is even stranger. I mean sure, it saves lots of time and explanations, and right now time is of the essence. And to even have Elsa herself seemingly powerless against these dark forces, that right there tells me that they are indeed some powerful magical forces at work here. I worry for Arendelle, and Anna who is still trapped there. Hopefully Olaf and Kristoff are doing their best to help keep her and the city safe.

But then there's Elsa herself… She's real, sitting in my car, using that sisterly sixth sense of hers to sense the turmoil and inner storm I've had of my own these past few days. I don't know how she did it, but I'm not all that surprised. So, what could it hurt, confiding in her?

Elsa smiles patiently as I take a deep breath, trying to get my own words together. "Hey, you helped me calm down, so let me help you."

I softly chuckle at her words. "You're a kind person, Elsa." I take a deep breath in, exhale it out, then breathe in again to speak. "Truth is, ever since I saw the movie—Frozen—I've been obsessing over it so bad. It really affected me in so many ways. The storyline was wonderful, the music, and I really felt the struggles between you and Anna… I cried so many times, and I really felt for you both. You were doing what you felt was right to protect her, doing what you could to keep her safe, that incident from your childhood having scarred and terrified you greatly. And Anna had no idea why you shut her out…and she tried, time and time again to spend time with you… And when your parents died…it broke my heart… Seeing Anna by herself at the funeral, trying again to reconnect with you, and seeing your own grief…"

I swallow hard as I feel a slight tremble in my own voice again, and glance over at the snow queen, worried that my bringing up her painful past would be a bad move. But she just smiles reassuringly at me, her eyes saying that she's ok. She gently squeezes my hand, urging me to continue, and seeing that kindness in her eyes calms me some. "I'm sorry for bringing that up…" I clear my throat to try and regain my voice. "Well, overall the movie was amazing, because, I really have a thing for sisterly love and relationships, seeing sisters getting to be together, be best friends, family, through and through. This movie was the absolute best for that…"

I sigh sadly. "Truth is…I wish I had a sister…more than anything in this world…" My sorrow-drenched words actually sap the smile from Elsa's face, as she starts to feel my own pain leaking through. She gazes at me with light concern, comforting empathy, and gives my hand yet another squeeze between both of hers.

"…Elsa…I _did_ have a sister… Well, sort of… Y'see, she was born 4 years before me, but died a month later… She had a lot of medical problems, so she wouldn't have had a good life anyways. But, I feel bad saying I don't have a sister, when I do…but, then I hate bringing up something so sad, like the fact that I have a sister who was born and died before me. I mean, it's awkward but…I dunno…I just feel bad either way…" I swallow down a lump, the tears returning to my eyes, trying to hold them back. "I guess…I don't really know why, but I really want a sister… I wish I had one, so bad... I grew up an only child, no friends, no one to play with, to count on, to really have any kind of relationship with like you and Anna have now… I envy you both so much…you have everything I ever wanted…" My voice catches as the tears finally escape from my eyes and run down my face. "That's why I want nothing more than to save you and Anna and Arendelle, to protect what you both have. And also because I love you both so much too. I mean, I don't want to sound like I don't care or anything, 'cause I do!"

A soft sob escapes, though I try desperately to keep it together. Elsa uses her ice powers to gently remove the tears from my face, and she's smiling very warmly when I glance over at her. I fear I may have babbled out too much, sounded weird or annoying, but that look on her face really soothes those fears.

"...You know, you haven't even told me your name yet."

I blush in embarrassment at her gentle, simple statement. "It's Kendra."

"Kendra… That's a very beautiful name."

I chuckle lightly, "I get that a lot."

"Well you should, it fits a beautiful girl like yourself."

I blush with a modest smile. "Oh I'm not all that… You and Anna are the beautiful ones..."

She squeezes my still captive hand again, still smiling that warm, gentle smile of hers. "Your modesty matches your words. It stems from the pain of loneliness you grew up with." I say nothing, so she continues. "Kendra, I'm ever so grateful that you're willing to help me save Arendelle. And your words really touched me."

She catches my gaze as I steal a glance over at her, and the amount of love on that smiling face warms me up inside. But her next words are enough to shock me to my core. "So how about Anna and I become your sisters?"


	4. Chapter 3

There's no way I heard that right. There's just **no** way.

"W…what?!"

Elsa just smiles with patience and understanding. "You heard me. How would you like Anna and I to become your sisters? I'm sure she would readily agree to it."

I'm so shocked by Elsa's question, I almost start crying again, my emotions still all over the place. "Elsa…" I breathe out, so many feelings lacing her name. Shock, disbelief, hope, apprehension, eagerness, and love…

Elsa yet again uses her powers to remove the new moisture glistening in my eyes, the icy wind oddly soothing to them. There's no pain, no discomfort, not even with my contacts, and I feel proud that she's gained such control over her powers. "Kendra, everyone deserves to know the love of a sister. And right now, I can think of no one more deserving than you. Anna and I have rekindled our relationship as sisters, so it's only fair that you get to experience it as well. And I'm sure Anna would love nothing more than to help you out as well."

I sniffle with a smile, trying to rein in my emotions again, eyes still glued to the road and the cars in front of me. "Elsa…I would love nothing more, than to have you both as my sisters…" I manage a glance at her, and she's wearing the biggest, happiest smile, it's almost like the one she wore when she used her powers for good in her kingdom, when they were well received, and when she and Anna were skating around the ice rink she created in the castle courtyard. It's a smile that makes me feel really happy, just seeing it. She squeezes my hand tight, and I squeeze hers in return, smiling back at her for all of the moment I allow myself to, returning my gaze yet again to the road so I can still drive safely, not wanting to harm either of us.

Elsa finally relinquishes my hand so I can return it to the steering wheel, driving with both hands now instead of just one, but the feeling of her warm touch still lingers. It already feels like I have a sister…and I revel at the new feelings bubbling up inside of me. However, after a few moments of basking in the warmth, it's time we got down to business.

"Kendra…I believe now I must explain further of what is going on with Arendelle."

I nod in understanding. "Sounds good to me. Once we figure out what we can do, we'll do it."

"Well, these dark, magical forces I spoke of, not only did they connect my world with yours, but they placed some kind of spell on them. The truth is, you are the only person who can see me, or hear me."

I'm actually shocked by this, wondering how stupid I probably looked back when I pulled over on the interstate to call out to Elsa. But I'm also relieved, because it means she's safer here too.

"So when you showed such willingness to help me," Elsa continues, "you have no idea how happy that made me, for you are my only hope. It's part of the spell the dark magic has in place. Our worlds are connected, though only one would be able to see and hear me. That person is you, and I feel as if it is no coincidence, but fate that brought us together." I blush heavily. "Kendra, blood or not, I feel it is our destiny to be connected as sisters; you, me, and Anna."

I blush more with a sheepish, shy smile. "Elsa, why do you have to be so…so…agh I dunno the word!" I giggle, still blushing, and Elsa joins me in some laughter.

"It's alright, I understand, more than you probably realize."

"Right," I lightly chuckle, feeling light as a feather thanks to this new, strange turn of events. "So then, Elsa, I guess now we figure out, how are we going to get back to Arendelle, and how am I going to be able to help you stop these dark, magical forces, and save Arendelle?"

Elsa doesn't respond, so I turn to look at her, and am a little surprised to see she's just giving me a knowing smirk.

"Easy."


	5. Chapter 4

I scoff in surprise, trying not to laugh. "Easy? Really now?"

"Yep."

"You're serious."

"Dead serious."

"Elsa."

"Kendra?" Her voice inquires, with an air of teasing humor. She's having fun with this.

"Elsa, seriously? I mean, I'm the only one in my world who can see and hear you. But I seriously don't know where this portal is that connects my world to yours, how you're going to get me there, through it and into Arendelle, and how I'm going to be able to help you against some very powerful and dark magical forces, that were so strong it drove you away from Arendelle and into my world. It just doesn't make sense!"

Elsa laughs in earnest understanding. "Don't worry, it's not as hopeless at it sounds. I have everything covered, so we'll be fine. It just isn't something I can do alone."

"Heh, more perks of the dark magic making you aware of things I suppose?"

The ice queen folds her hands in her lap, and gazes forward with seriousness. "It's supposed to torture me more somehow. I mean, I'd think that it'd be much worse for me to be in this world and not know a thing about it, much like in Enchanted."

I nearly gasp, "You're right! So then, why would they give you that edge?"

Her words radiate with the confidence the dark forces have in their own powers and strength. "Because they believe that any attempts I make to stop them would be futile to begin with."

I scoff with a disbelieving smile. "Cockiness at its best."

Elsa lets a heavy sigh, actually catching me by surprise and concerning me. "Kendra…getting you and myself back to Arendelle will be the easy part. Once we get there though…I'll have to do everything I can to keep us hidden, while I prepare you for what we have to face."

I swallow hard, but nod in understanding. "Just tell me what to do and where to go. You lead, I'll follow."

Elsa reaches over to give my right shoulder a light squeeze in reassurance, before returning her hands to her lap. "The portal isn't in a set spot, so we can travel to Arendelle from any place. It just requires some great focus on my part… But we must still do some preparations on this end."

"Alright, that sounds good." I grip my steering wheel harder again. "So when do we act?"

"We leave at the stroke of midnight, when the New Year is upon us."

New Year's Eve…when the ball drops at midnight, and it officially becomes New Year's Day. That just gives us barely over a week to prepare. Though I still have no idea what that entails. My nostrils flare slightly as I take in a breath, and nod again. "Sounds good." Then, I smirk with anticipation. "I'm with you all the way, Elsa; let's do this."

The remainder of the 2 and a half hour drive home is just spent with me and Elsa making small talk, getting to know each other. Though it's mainly her asking me questions, and me telling her some things about myself, since I already know enough about her based on the movie. We enjoy each other's company, laughing, and sometimes me trying to cry again, but Elsa is always there to be a wonderful friend, and…sister.

I have to make a quick pit stop along the way, dropping off some presents at my grandmother's house. Elsa remains in my car of course, and I have to remind myself that no one else can see her. I make it a quick visit, before hitting the road again. When we finally reach my house, I'm very relieved to see that no one else is there.

"Well, here we are."

Elsa gazes in awe as I park my car, "This is your home?"

I unbuckle my seatbelt with a smile. "Yep, this is it, home sweet home."

Elsa unbuckles her own seatbelt and locks her smiling gaze with mine. "It's beautiful."

I blush modestly as I hit the button to unlock all the doors. "Thanks."

It's a little odd, unlocking my door and letting Elsa inside my home. But our attentions both turn to our left, where my dog is locked in her crate, whining and whimpering, happy to see me home after a weekend away. "Tiny! Hey baby girl!" I walk over and let my 14 year old Chihuahua out of her large crate, and she immediately runs for the door, needing to go out. I let her outside to use the bathroom, giggling as I watch my sweet, baby girl.

Elsa finally speaks up, reminding me of her presence. "Your dog I presume? She's adorable!"

I squee like a silly little kid, loving my dog more than anything. "I know! Isn't she just the cutest?"

Elsa giggles at me as I let the little brown and white critter back inside, then scooping her up into my arms to snuggle and kiss her. "You called her Tiny, right?"

"Yes, that's her name. She's an old girl, almost 15 years old." Her brown fur was slowly becoming more and more dusted with white with age, her eyes containing cataracts, her right eye clouded over from a blood hemorrhage, or something to that effect, a lot earlier in the year, and her stomach is slightly enlarged from a slowly growing mass.

I explain all this to Elsa with a sad smile, not knowing how much longer I'll have my furry best friend for, but she just smiles warmly. "Don't worry, when that time comes, you'll see her again someday. That I'm sure of."

I hug my dog while smiling gratefully at the snow queen. "Thanks Elsa."

After the little reunion with my Tiny girl, I begin to unload my stuff from my car, which takes a few minutes. "Elsa you'll have to overlook the house, it's a mess, especially my bedr—"

My voice catches in shock as I see that she's already been looking around while I lugged my stuff in, and is heading down the hall towards my bedroom. I dash after her just as she enters, and I blush a bright, blood red of embarrassment as she just gazes around. "Ugh… Well, this is my room… I'm sorry it's such a mess of a disaster area…"

I'm shocked when I hear Elsa starting to chuckle, which turns into an honest giggle fit. "Oh Kendra, it's nothing to be ashamed of. You said yourself how busy you've been lately working, especially with it being the holidays. Besides, you're just showing how alike you and Anna are." She gives me a teasing look, and I actually nudge her back with a chuckle.

It doesn't take much to get the rest of my things in, and it's just so weird having Elsa here, but even Tiny doesn't sense her here. Guess she was right. I am the only one who can see and hear her.


	6. Chapter 5

Let me tell you, having someone in your home that only you can see and hear, it's something very hard. Especially when you share the house with your mother and a cousin; but Elsa told me to just go about my business as normal.

"But, what about the preparations you said we have to do here?" I inquire that night, after my mom has gone to bed. Elsa and I are both sitting on my twin bed, both of us in pajamas, and I find it funny that she could fit into some of my pajamas.

"Well the only thing you have to worry about, is just keep going about your daily duties as if I never arrived. That's all you have to do. There isn't much I can do to prepare you here; it'll all have to happen in Arendelle."

This surprises, and confuses me. "But then, why do we have to wait a week before we can go to Arendelle? What all do you have to do here in that period of time?"

"It's nothing like that, Kendra. I could take you to Arendelle right now, but there's a reason why we must wait, and it has to do with all this strange magic at work." I tilt my head curiously, the silence broken by a very soft snore from my sleeping dog, curled up beside me on the bed. "When the clock strikes midnight, welcoming the New Year, it somehow has an effect on the spell over our worlds, and the magic involved. We'll go to Arendelle, and no matter how much time passes there, you won't have to worry about missing any time in your world. So you won't have to worry about being missing here, no one panicking over your whereabouts. When our mission is complete, you'll return to your world, and it'll only be like a blink in time here."

"Wow…" I breathe out softly. "That's…incredible! And that makes perfect sense."

Elsa smiles with a nod. "It'll also give me plenty of time to come up with several strategies, to better improve our chances. If at all possible, the first thing I'd like for us to do is rescue Anna, Kristoff, and Olaf, so we can have more heads working together."

I nod with agreement, but my mind ponders something else. "Elsa…I'm so sorry, it's still just, so strange you knowing these things. I mean, I believe you, don't get me wrong!" I throw my hands up in defense, worried that I may be offending the ice queen, but she merely chuckles with a warm smile.

"No no, it's ok Kendra. To be honest, I'm pleasantly surprised that you've been so agreeable thus far, but it just saves precious time that we can use to our advantage."

I reposition the bit of my hair locked behind one of my ears. "You've already explained a lot to me, and the dark magic is doing all kinds of strange things, positive that no matter what you did, you wouldn't be able to return to stop them. I have no reason to doubt you, honestly… I'm so sorry Elsa…"

She merely pulls me into a hug, catching me completely off guard. It's the first hug I've shared with her, and it makes my world stop, yet spin faster. I fully expected to feel the cool sting from her icy powers, but amazingly, she feels so warm…just another human being, like me. She smells just as nice as you'd expect, and I can't help but wrap my arms back around her in return, closing my eyes with a content inhale of her subtle scent. We stay there, holding each other in silence, letting the warmth of each other and the soft sounds of our breathing, our heartbeats, and Tiny's occasional soft snoring, be the only sounds in the quiet space of my dimly lit bedroom. I almost don't want to let go, it feels so nice to get a hug from someone. A good, real hug… But Elsa breaks it off after a while, holding my arms while smiling at me, though my face still shows a little confusion as I recall what she said.

"Elsa…how can you be so sure about all this? I mean, how and why would the magic let you know all this? I'm sorry, I really don't want to sound suspicious, I swear… I just, don't understand it…"

She just chuckles once while placing a hand along the side of my head. "Don't worry too much about it. Magic is just strange that way. It doesn't always make sense, and we may not always understand it or how it works. But that doesn't stop it from acting that way. We merely have to accept it, and adapt to it."

I just nod, understanding what she's saying completely. "Yeah, guess you're right." The silence returns for the span of a few heartbeats, before Elsa holds her hands together in between us. She starts using her powers to form a small, swirling vortex of ice and snow. It's so small, but beautiful and captivating all the same. She smiles at me as I gaze in awe, and I can't help but smile back at her with a sheepish grin and soft blush. Seeing her powers up close and in person, it's enough to ease my mind and worries.

She starts moving her hands around the small orb-like aura, which responds by spiraling in complex shapes, twisting and turning like a winter's wind through a snowy forest. The snow and ice start to compress together, and a shape starts to form as she works. After another few seconds, she ceases her movements, and there sitting in the palm of her hands, is a small ice figurine. It's a person for sure, but when I look closer, I see that it's a perfect replica of myself, and I blush.

"It's…beautiful…" I whisper, still amazed by her skills. "Elsa, you're so talented, and your gift is so beautiful…"

It's her turn to blush this time. "You think so?"

I smile shyly up at her, still feeling the modest embarrassment at having an ice replica of myself created. "I know so. And now that you have much better control over it than you used to, it's even more of a beautiful gift and talent than it ever was."

The snow queen smiles with her own modesty, and makes the figurine disappear with a wave of her hand, the ice swirling around into nothing in a matter of seconds. "Well, we should get some rest. Tomorrow's Christmas Eve, and I know you have to work."

I nod, "Yeah but it won't be as bad as my shift the day after Christmas."

Elsa just gives me a smile of confidence. "I know you'll be able to handle it. And I'll be right here waiting for you when you get home."

This makes me feel odd again, not knowing how to react to having the snow queen waiting for me to get off work, knowing that each day is another day closer to our journey to Arendelle. Suddenly I stop, my eyes getting wide as I realize something. "Elsa, where are you going to sleep tonight? I mean, I know I'm the only one who can see you, but I'd still feel so weird if you were to sleep on the couch in the living room… But my bed is a twin so it'd be really hard for us both to fit, especially since Tiny always sleeps with me. But my room is such a mess, there's no room here… Ugh!" I grab my head, feeling ashamed of myself, and feeling a little hopeless.

Elsa just giggles as she grabs my hands, pulling them away from my head and holding them in hers. "Don't worry about it, we'll be fine. Promise."

For some reason, just hearing that one word, and seeing that sincere smile of hers, that look deep in her eyes, I feel reassured, and can't help but to believe her.

Somehow Elsa and I both manage to fit in my twin bed, me not being able to make her sleep alone in the living room, and her refusing to put me out of my own bed. So, this was the only compromise, not that it's a bad one. Normally you'd think a twin bed is far too small for two people to share, let alone two young adults. But somehow, we both shockingly fit, even with my little doggie.

The next morning I depart for work, putting Tiny in her crate like normal, leaving Elsa to occupy my bedroom while I'm away. I worried about her, but she made too good of an argument, so I head into work knowing that she'll be fine, keeping herself occupied by strategizing in the relaxing atmosphere of my…messy bedroom, ugh. Gotta get that room cleaned up…

I return home to find everything normal, and Elsa doing well, just like she said. She shares her ideas with me that night before bed, and we swap some ideas for a while before having to go to sleep.

Christmas is the next day, and Elsa assures me a thousand times that she'll be fine while I have a day with family. So the whole day while I have family over, laughing and eating and spending time together, she schemes in my room. And that night when I return to my room for the night, she's surprised me with a little Christmas gift of her own. A little playset made of her ice, that we get to use to make miniature snowmen together, all from the comfort of sitting on my bed, the snow safe in a little table of ice sitting between us, with crystallized snowflakes and designs hanging from my ceiling over us. We have a nice evening together, making it the best Christmas to date.

A week later, and New Year's Eve is upon us. Having Elsa around has become the norm for me, and so far no one has suspected anything was amiss. She and I have tossed many things back and forth, but so far we've yet to come up with any kind of plan worthwhile, much to both of our disappointments… But, we're both also confident that we'll be ok. I've offered to bring many things with us, some of my swords, knives, anything that may be beneficial to us, but she reminds me that we're dealing with powerful magic, and that everything we'll need will be found in Arendelle. It's been a strange week, trying to figure out what to do, but New Year's proves to be the oddest in a sense. The whole day I try to catch up with things around the house, mainly doing laundry and taking a much needed shower, and steeling myself for whatever may happen tonight at midnight. And all too soon, that time is upon us.

Elsa and I sit together on my bed, the time ticking by as it slowly gets closer and closer to midnight, and she can tell that I'm starting to get nervous. "Kendra? Are you ok?" She asks so gently, with such concern, placing a hand so lightly on mine, as if I might break like a sandcastle.

I take a moment to exhale through my nose, long and slow, like a sigh releasing tension. "Elsa, each day that has gone by, we've yet to make any progress, and as it got closer to tonight, I've became more and more nervous. I'm just so worried that I won't be any help at all, and that I'll just, get in the way. Or worse… That I'll cause the complete fall of Arendelle to the dark forces…"

"Kendra…" Elsa gently pulls me into her arms, holding me in a warm hug as she smiles with assurance. "Don't worry so much, I have great faith in you. I know you'll do fine. We'll save Arendelle, and it won't be possible without you."

I smile with a very soft 'hmph', holding onto my new sister figure. "Thanks for the vote of confidence Elsa… I'll do my very best not to let you down."

She lightly squeezes. "I know you won't."

* * *

That fated time finally encroaches on us, Elsa and I both as prepared as we can be. Elsa has done all necessary preparations for the transport through the portal, however it's gonna work, and midnight is just minutes away. My TV is on, showing the activity in Times Square, though we're hardly paying attention to their words. We sit together, hands together and fingers intertwined to give both of us courage, and reassurance that we'll stick together. I know that it'll also be winter in Arendelle, but somehow with this odd magical effect midnight will have on the portal, it won't be midnight when we get there. Elsa predicts it'll be around late day, maybe a few hours before sunset, giving us enough time to sneak into the castle, so we can sleep there, and then truly get preparations started the next day.

Just two minutes away. I swallow nervously, squeezing Elsa's hand for support. She squeezes my hand back and leans her head against mine, speaking with a gentle voice. "It's ok, we'll be fine."

One minute. The final minute of 2013. The countdown is upon us. Sixty seconds to go.

Elsa's power has already started. I can feel the temperature in my room drop a few degrees. My hair starts to lightly wave, just ever so slightly, in the very gentle breeze caused by the light icy wind swirling around us.

Forty-five seconds. Our held hands start to glow, and I have trouble looking away from it.

Thirty seconds. The ball is still slowly dropping in Times Square. The swirling ice and snow is somehow not disturbing the things in my room, which I find extremely odd, but am so thankful for. Elsa mentioned this earlier as the power of the portal, caused by the strange spell of the magic.

Twenty seconds. I can see our entire bodies are lightly glowing now, and I start having an odd feeling inside, rising from the pit of my stomach, from my heart, my head, everything feels strange and surreal.

Ten seconds. The final countdown.

Nine…

Eight…

Seven…

Elsa squeezes my hand tighter. "You ready Kendra?"

I swallow hard. "Ready as I'll ever be. Let's do this."

Three…

Two…

One…

The ball reaches its place as the New Year officially arrives, the celebration in Times Square reaching its highest mark. The lights go crazy, confetti and streamers blow all around the city. And all the same, the swirling ice and snow in my room starts to move even faster, as Elsa and I start to glow really bright. The swirling ice spins faster and faster, and then without warning, we disappear in a flash of light, leaving my room completely empty, aside from my precious Tiny girl, curled up my bed, fast asleep, and completely unaware of what has just happened, as Elsa and I cross over from my world, into her world through the portal, directly into the heart of Arendelle.


	7. Chapter 6

"Kendra!"

"Kendra!"

I jolt into consciousness, confused, disoriented, and feeling odd in so many ways. As my vision focuses, I find myself lying on my back, gazing up into Elsa's very worried eyes. The sky is speckled with stars, brightly lit as the Aurora Borealis dances freely, painting the night sky with beautiful colors above us.

"…Elsa?"

She breathes a sigh of relief, and I could swear that I see a slight glistening in her eyes. Perhaps it's just reflections of the lights overhead…

Elsa helps me sit up, holding me to her in a tight hug. "I was so worried… You scared me for a minute there…"

I wrap my arms back around her, but I'm extremely confused. "What happened?" I try to think, but the last thing I recall is the two of us sitting on my bed, watching the ball drop on TV in New York City, her icy powers swirling all around us, creating odd sensations in my body as she activated the portal.

Elsa pulls away to move some of my black hair out of my face, smiling with great relief. Obviously I had her pretty shook up, whatever happened. "I miscalculated the timing of our arrival, as you can plainly see. Instead of late day, we arrived in the middle of the night. But traveling through the portal apparently had a great effect on you; you were unconscious upon arrival…" She closes her eyes, obviously fighting her emotions. "You scared me pretty good… It was almost like when I hit Anna with my powers as a kid, or when she sacrificed herself for me on the fjord… I just felt so helpless…"

I hug her tight as her eyes glisten again, this time knowing it's from tears. "I'm sorry, Elsa, I didn't mean to scare you… But, I'm ok, see?"

She holds me close, and though I can't see her smile, I can hear it in her voice. "Yes, I can see that. And I'm so glad."

I can practically feel her relief, feeling bad and a little embarrassed that I worried her like I did, but glad that I was only out for a very short time.

We hug for several moments, giving each other a squeeze before finally breaking it off. We share a smile, her cerulean blue eyes locked with my dark green eyes, silently reassuring each other that we're fine, before finally getting to our feet. Gazing around, we find ourselves along the harbor, not far from the cobbled pathway leading to the castle gates.

"Dang, we're right where we wanna be."

"Yes, though we must still be careful," Elsa warns, as her platinum blonde hair nearly shines in the glow of the lights in the sky. A light wintry breeze blows, causing me to grab my arms, not realizing just how much colder Arendelle would be compared to my home.

"Dang, I should've been better prepared!" I layered up some, but apparently not enough, as the cold air still bites at my exposed skin.

Elsa wraps her arms around me, holding me close and trying to help keep me warm. "I'm sorry, I didn't realize how much of a difference in temperature it'd be here."

I do a laugh-like scoff, whatever you'd call it, as I lean against her. "It's not your fault Elsa, don't worry about it."

"Well either way, we should get inside the castle where it's warm. The sooner we get some rest, the sooner we can truly start to prepare for what lies ahead…"

I wrap my arms around the young queen in a side hug, nodding in agreement before we start walking along the path towards the castle. I have no idea if anyone's here, if there are guards watching, any of the dark forces, anyone. I walk pretty close to Elsa, glancing around quite apprehensively, my own guard up and senses open. I nearly jump when Elsa breaks the silence.

"It's ok, the castle's safe."

I release a breath I didn't know I was holding, relieved that we won't have to sneak in, and can rest in peace. I still can't help but feel nervous and antsy, but I trust Elsa. She wouldn't lie to me, especially in a situation like this, so I follow her proudly through the gates, and into the castle itself.

* * *

I didn't realize just how large and winding the inside of a castle could be, but as soon as Elsa finally stops in front of a door at the end of a long corridor, I realize just how out of breath I am. Elsa laughs softly at me, inquiring, "Are you alright?"

"Heh, hehe, yeah," I breathe, grinning shyly. "Just outta shape is all."

I catch my breath as Elsa places her hands on the door handles, opening the beautiful double doors, and revealing the interior. The room is lit from the open window, allowing the lights painting the sky to spill into the room. Though it's still dark, I can still breathe out a "Wow…" absolutely in awe of the large room and the furniture inside.

Elsa leads me inside, closing the door behind us, and I'm surprised when she locks it. "Huh? Elsa? Didn't you say the castle was safe?"

She walks to a dresser and places the key safely inside a small box. "Yes, but you can never be too careful… You and I are Arendelle's only hope at this moment in time, so we must take every precaution." Her blue eyes lock with mine, showing fierce certainty, and I can't help but nod back with earnest agreement and determination.

The young queen next walks over to a larger wardrobe of sorts; I think it's called an armoire, but I could be sadly mistaken, as I don't know what that is. Either way, it's something that contains clothes, and that's easy to know because she opens the door, revealing many clothing items, dresses and gowns and other items. She only takes a moment to pick through them, before pulling two items out of the wardrobe, armoire, whichever it is.

When she turns to me, she has a smirk as she holds one up in each hand. I could be wrong, but I think they're nightgowns of some kind. I don't have to ponder long, getting my answer almost immediately. "Alright, take your pick."

**?!**

Apparently the look on my face was expected, as my friend merely laughs while approaching me, stopping just a few feet in front of me. "What? You let me sleep in some of your pajamas, so it's only reasonable that I'd do the same, and not make you sleep in your clothes, right?"

Stunned and at a loss for words for a few seconds, I find my voice through a giggle. "Yes of course, you're right. Though it doesn't matter to me really, I'm fine with either."

Elsa just gives me another sly smirk, lifting the gowns in front of her again, as if to say that she's going to make me choose whether I want to or not. I gotta admit, they are beautiful, obviously thick material that's perfect for winter, simple solid colors with minimal embroidery work along the chest, the typical swirling patterns I've noticed Elsa and Anna's dresses have. One is a deep navy blue, the few swirling patterns a mix of teals and magentas, nearly matching the Aurora Borealis in the sky. The other seems to be a lighter blue, the patterns a mix of dark and light greens. Both are just so gorgeous, I can hardly choose.

"Ohhh! How am I supposed to choose when both are just so…so…beautiful!" Elsa's lighthearted laughter makes me blush bashfully, though I continue with my babbling. "I mean, blue is my favorite color, so both are just perfect…"

"That's why I grabbed these two, so that you'd be comfortable no matter which one you chose."

I grab the navy gown with teal and magenta patterns, while giving her a sly smirk. "Showoff." I teasingly stick out my tongue, and she shoots a thin beam of ice at it before I can blink, causing me to emit a squeak of surprise, before we both erupt in a fit of giggles.

Elsa allows me to use her bathroom to get changed, though I gotta admit with some embarrassment, that I had quite the trouble getting her gown on… I mean sure, we're about the same size and I was able to fit in it, but it wasn't as straightforward as your typical gowns, especially when I discovered some odd pants inside them, also hanging from the same hanger. They were easy enough, but the gown? I fiddled with it for several minutes, before having to concede defeat. With my face blood red with embarrassment and shame, I crack open the door, and peek my head out into Elsa's bedroom.

The room is aglow in a soft orange light, several candles and lanterns lit, and Elsa is sitting on her bed waiting for me, having already changed into her sleepwear. She finishes lighting another candle when my soft voice grabs her attention. "E-Elsa…?"

She faces me with confusion and curiosity, her facial features seeming to dance in the light. "Yes? Is something wrong, Kendra?"

I blush even harder, gazing down at the floor out of embarrassment, trying not to mumble. "I…I need help…with the gown…"

Elsa just smiles warmly, that same sisterly smile she always uses, as she gets to her feet and walks to the bathroom door. I make sure that I'm covered up, worried that she may just come right on in…but she stops, keeping her hands folded in front of her. "Do you not know how to put it on? Or are you just having trouble with it?"

I blush even more with embarrassment… I mean, it seemed simple enough, but then came the…things in the back. Ugh, why am I so hopeless…

Elsa just chuckles knowingly. "Alright turn around."

I turn my back to her, allowing her to open the door, trying to ignore the amusement in her voice. I have the gown on, but there are a few straps of some kind along the back, and I have no idea what to do with them. Elsa knows what to do immediately, grabbing them and deftly working them with her fingers, loosely lacing them up the back along a couple of loopholes, before tying them in a loose bow. "There, simple as can be."

"Thanks Elsa." Though I mean it, I can't help but turn to face her with a look, a look that practically says _'Really?'_, but is enough to make her have to turn away, trying to not burst out in laughter.

She composes herself, before revealing something that makes my face burn with shame. "Well, you had to choose that gown after all, it's one of the few I have with any kind of lacing. Minor, but enough where you have to have someone else do it for you if you don't know how to do it yourself." Great, _now_ she tells me... Oh well, at least it's finally on.

We waste no time putting out the candles she just lit, no longer needing the light now that we're climbing into bed. And what a bed it is! Her bed is huge, it's the size of a queen sized bed, or even a king sized. I honestly can't be too sure which, but it's big enough for two or even three people to sleep in. It's layered nicely with sheets and thick blankets, perfect for staying warm. I blush when she peels back the covers for us, treating me like a mother to a little kid. Or like…a sister…

"Thanks…" I mumble shyly, climbing onto the soft mattress, gripping the covers as she climbs in beside me. I refuse to let her do everything, so we end up tucking each other in, causing another giggle fit. I swear, we really are silly…just like real sisters. This makes me think of Anna, and I immediately start getting sad and worried again.

Elsa notices the change in my mood, and correctly suspects what it is. "I'm worried too… But Anna's safe, despite being held captive…"

I roll onto my left side to face her, the lights still shining in the sky through the large window behind her. "Are you sure…?"

She smiles, that same warm smile full of certainty, as she rolls onto her right side to also face me. "Positive. We'll save her, and Arendelle, too."

Her confidence soothes my worries, my face changing into a smile too.

"…You know, Kendra…you remind me of Anna in many ways." I smile sheepishly, averting my eyes due to my blushing. I swear, sometimes I'm so dang shy and modest it's ridiculous.

"W-well…she's stubborn like me, and refuses to give up."

Elsa smiles bright, as if I guessed the answer to the million dollar question correctly on the first try. "That's it exactly. So I know she's safe."

She then grabs my face with a hand, and moves my head on the pillow so that I'm facing her again. "For now, let's get some sleep, for tomorrow we begin our preparations, and we're gonna need all the rest we can get."

I nod, eyes shining with the reflection of the lights in the sky. "Alright. Goodnight Elsa."

"Goodnight Kendra, sweet dreams."

"You too, sleep well."

We close our eyes, relaxed in the soft bed, under the warm covers, and comforted by each other's presence, drifting off to sleep together within minutes, not knowing just what tomorrow is going to bring, but ready to face it regardless.


	8. Chapter 7

Morning in Arendelle comes without a hitch, like it does every day. The sky changes color with the increasing sunlight, from pale pink to soft blue, as the sun peeks over the horizon. Elsa begins to stir, cracking open her eyes in the soft morning light, gazing out with a smile at the start of another beautiful day. She turns to her right, gazing softly at her sleeping companion beside her. The girl she brought from another world, tied by destiny and a strange magic gripping her fair kingdom. Her black hair contrasts against her fair skin, and she has such a peaceful look on her face. Elsa almost feels bad for waking her, but knows that there is much to be done to stop the dark forces and save her kingdom.

Elsa watches her, and can't help but smile, feeling like the girl has become another sister to her; almost as if she always has been. She reaches over, gently touching a strand of dark hair, waking the girl with a soft voice. "Kendra, it's time to wake up."

I begin to stir at the soft sound of Elsa's voice, the gentle touch of her stroking my hair, and crack open my eyes while stretching my whole body. I give myself a moment to ensure that I'm awake, enjoying the warm atmosphere. "Good morning Elsa," I yawn, stretching my arms above my head while the queen sits up.

"How did you sleep?"

I sit up as well, surprised at how rested I feel. "I slept great. Your bed is really soft, and comfortable."

"It is; makes for a good night's sleep," she smiles, before looking concerned. "But, I woke up during the night, and you looked as if you weren't sleeping well, like you were having bad dreams. I was going to wake you, but then you relaxed, so I assumed you were fine." I smile sheepishly. "But I'm glad you slept well."

"Well...let's just say that, you were right. I didn't have the best dreams last night, but fortunately they didn't last for long. I ended up having better dreams and slept better. So don't worry about me, Elsa. I'm fine." We share a mutual smile, before the silence is broken by a knock on the bedroom door, catching our attention.

"Majesty?" a male voice calls, sounding a little apprehensive and worried.

Elsa responds calmly. "Yes Kai?"

Kai...? Oh! That's right! Kai! He's the manservant from the movie, who has helped with the family since Elsa and Anna were children, back when their parents were still alive. Wow, I'd forgotten what his voice sounded like.

The man on the other side of the door gets a shock from the simple response. "Oh heavens! Majesty! You've finally returned!"

Elsa rises from her bed, fetching the key and unlocking her door. The man bows respectfully and averts his eyes when the door opens, revealing his queen in her sleepwear. "Your majesty, it is so good to see you have finally returned to Arendelle. We worried the enemy had gotten the best of you, and had sent you away permanently."

Elsa smiles warmly when the man rises, keeping his gaze locked on her face out of respect. "I apologize for being away for so long, and for worrying you, Kai. But I am back, and with 'the one' as well."

"'The one,' majesty? As in, '_the_ one'?!"

Elsa nods, turning to the side so she is no longer blocking the view into her room. Kai gazes inside, his eyes locking with mine, and I can't help but smile very shyly, speaking with a weak voice. "H-hello."

Kai's face beams with such a large smile, I actually start blushing. "Th-this is fantastic! Arendelle may be saved yet!"

Elsa approaches me with a hand held out, leading me to climb out of bed myself, taking her hand long enough to emerge from the covers and set my own feet on the floor. Elsa turns back to face her manservant, her hands folded in front of herself like she always does, and I can't help but fold my arms in front of myself like I usually do as well. "Kai, this is Kendra. She is to be treated as more than just any other guest."

"But of course, your highness. She shall be treated as another princess of the castle, as she is renewing our hope for salvation from this new evil that is oppressing us."

I blush even more, I mean...treated like a princess?! Oh boy...I have no idea how to even react even more.

"Your majesty," Kai continues, "I shall go alert the kitchen staff to prepare the finest breakfast for you both."

"Thank you, Kai. We have a lot to do today to prepare Kendra for what is to come. We'll need all the help we can get."

"Understood." Kai bows again to us, before turning and heading back down the hallway, leaving me and Elsa standing there in our sleepwear.

* * *

"So what was that about?" I inquire of Elsa as I follow her again through the castle. We are dressed, me again wearing some of her borrowed clothing, though more along what I'm used to wearing thankfully. I'm layered in some comfortable pants, thick and warm, yet not enough to hinder movement, almost like a second layer of skin and muscle. The shirts I'm layered in are the same way. Why can't I have clothing this nice in my world? To be layered up like this, where I'm warm, but can still move as if I was wearing near nothing, it's almost unfair.

Elsa is also dressed differently from her usual blue gown, and I figure it's due to whatever is planned for today. I just follow her down stairs and through corridors, mind thinking about the exchange between her and Kai, and I had to ask the question plaguing my mind. I mean, what was that about? It's as if they knew I was coming...like they were expecting me or something.

Elsa seems to read my mind again, leading me on as she smiles with understanding. She's smiling a lot lately...it's great, especially after her life of isolation. "Before the dark forces sent me into your world that last time, I explained to the royal guard and my staff what was happening, and what they had said. So when Kai learned who you were, the only one from your world who could see and hear me, who would be Arendelle's only other hope, well you saw his reaction."

I giggle as I recall how happy the portly man was. "H'yeah, almost like a prophecy was coming true or something. Though I still need more clarification on this whole fiasco."

Elsa giggles, as if this was very obvious. "I know. There is much to be discussed, many things you must learn about what is going on, how to handle it, and how we shall go about dealing with it."

I recall the ideas we swapped back and forth at my house in my world, now realizing how vague they were. But, they were mainly minor things, like should we try to rescue Anna first, execute Elsa's powers for more minions, charge in with the royal guard, sneak attacks; minor things like that. "Ugh, I feel like such an idiot now..." I hold my face in my hand, feeling quite ashamed and embarrassed.

Elsa places a hand on my shoulder, causing me to remove my hand from my eyes. "There was a reason I didn't go into details while in your world." I look at her, as if thinking 'Of course', causing some chuckles from us both. "Don't worry," she continues, "everything shall be discussed after breakfast."

Soon then, everything will be revealed. I'm not sure what all I'm going to learn, but I do know one thing: I'm starting to smell food, and it smells good! Elsa laughs at me as I sniff the air with eagerness, grabbing my hand to tug me along, leading both of us to break into a simple sprint as we follow our noses, ready to dig into whatever the cooks have prepared.


	9. Chapter 8

The servants in the kitchen can hear me and Elsa laughing a mile away, as we race towards the smells of cooking food. They merely chuckle amongst themselves as they continue with their work, fixing all kinds of things for us to eat.

When Elsa and I finally enter the dining hall, I find it to be even bigger than I expected, and I figured it was going to be big. "Whoa..."

"It's pretty big, huh."

"Tchyeah!" I can't help but laugh at the smirk Elsa is giving me, playfully nudging her before being tugged towards the large table. We continue our laughter as we pull out some chairs to sit in, Kai entering the room with a warm smile of his own.

"Majesties," the man bows respectfully, creating one heck of a blush on my face when he uses the plural form, meaning he's including me on that too. Elsa tries to contain her own snickering at the situation, nudging me beside her with a sly smirk as the manservant continues. "The cooks are preparing their finest for you both, though it may take some time before everything is fully prepared."

"That's perfectly alright, Kai," Elsa answers the man. "It'll give me some time to clarify some things with Kendra, before we really get down to business after breakfast."

"But of course, Highness," the man bows again, as I eye her with slight confusion. "I shall leave you both to it then." He takes his leave back to the kitchen, presumably to alert the kitchen staff of Elsa's wishes, leaving the two of us alone again.

"...So then, Elsa, what kind of clarification do we need to go through?"

"Oh it's not much," she says while turning to me. "I just don't want you to be confused or worried is all, as you said yourself you worry too much." She gives me a teasing smirk, and I stick my tongue out at her. Just like last night, she shoots a thin beam of ice at it, making me squeak yet again. Apparently I didn't learn my lesson from the first time, but we still laugh anyways.

"Well, let's see...what's the best way to start?" Elsa ponders to herself, one hand under her chin in contemplation, and I just wait patiently. Kai said we had plenty of time, and Elsa doesn't seem to be in any huge hurry, so it must not be anything urgent.

Finally Elsa sighs, partly in defeat, and I think I sense a little fear and worry too. "Kendra, please don't think any less of me..."

I'm completely shocked. "Of course I won't Elsa! I'd never think any less of you, ever!"

My fierce words of loyalty bring a smile to the ice queen's face. "Well, I'll start with explaining why I kept you in the dark for so long. Why I never explained things in your world. The truth is, I just didn't want to scare you, and since there wasn't anything we could've done there anyways, it just seemed pointless, and I didn't want you to worry needlessly. I wanted you to be as normal as you could during the week prior to our departure."

_'Of course,'_ I think to myself with a smirk. Elsa is always looking out for others before herself.

"I will explain more after breakfast, as I said before, but I will give you a little history to this mess now. Our enemy has sent me through the portal and into your world several times, though each time I've fought to come back. The members of my royal guard are either captured, protecting the castle, or trying to infiltrate their forces." She looks at me, eyes full of things I can't fathom. "You said yourself how cocky they are. But they are very strong, and their cockiness is well earned..." She gazes forward to an empty spot on the wooden table, eyes focused on nothing in particular.

"I have explained and strategized with my staff and guard, what the enemy has shown me with their magic. So yes, they knew that there was only one person in your world who would be able to see me, hear me, and be able to travel to Arendelle with me to help save it. Kai and Gerda then made a promise to me: if I were to be sent through the portal again, they would knock at my bedroom door each day, checking for my return to the kingdom." She smiles at me as we recall this morning, and I can't help but chuckle back with a soft, shy blush. "That's why Kai was so surprised, yet happy this morning, when I answered him, and why he was so happy to meet you. It means we can finally start to really plan on how to fight back, which is why we must wait till after breakfast, so that we can all strategize together."

I can't help but start giggling again when she brings up Kai's reaction from this morning, though I nod at the rest of her words. "So I see. Well then, that all makes perfect sense Elsa, and I'm honored that you'd look out for me like that." I give her an honest, warm smile, though still with a soft blush, as I'm not used to such special treatment. "I know exactly why you did things the way you did, and I understand perfectly, so don't worry. After breakfast, we'll get down to the real details, and how to handle these forces."

Elsa's confident and happy smile is all the reassurance I need, and after that we simply cut up and laugh and talk for the next half hour, until a woman walks into the room, and I recognize the service matron immediately when she curtsies to us. "Majesties, breakfast is ready."

"Thank you, Gerda, I know you've whipped up your very best just from the amazing smells." Elsa's face makes me start snickering; she's showing her love of food is almost as much as mine.

"And this is Miss Kendra I heard about from Kai, correct?" Her warm gaze lands on me, causing me to blush again with a shy smile, and I swear I feel like I'm shrinking in the chair.

"It is," Elsa chuckles, placing a hand on my upper back to give me a few reassuring rubs. "She still has no idea the major details of what is happening, and I'd like to keep it that way until after we've all gathered after breakfast for the actual briefing."

Gerda nods to her queen, the most serious look on her face. "I understand, your Highness. Not a word shall be spoken, and breakfast shall be its usual merry time of gathering and feasting." The smile returns to her face as her eyes twinkle with merriment, and the room is suddenly filled with servants bringing out all kinds of dishes.

The first thing I see are the fresh loaves of bread, and boy, do they look good! A plate of pork and sliced ham is set on the table next, another plate covered in cooked eggs, several pitchers and cups, and Elsa and I each get an empty plate set in front of us with utensils. My eyes are as big as saucers, though I have the grin of a child, and Elsa can't contain her amusement at my reaction. The staff serves us food, juices in our cups, before bowing to us and leaving us alone in the room.

"D-…do they expect _us_, to eat _all_ of this?!"

Elsa covers her mouth with both hands, trying so hard to contain her laughter, but it still comes out in sniggers and giggles. "Just eat what you want and don't worry about the rest."

Well one thing's for sure, "Ya don't gotta tell me twice!" I grab my knife and fork, and start carving up my ham into bite-sized portions. Elsa chuckles at me while doing the same, causing yet another giggle fit between us.

* * *

I gotta tell ya, the food was amazing! Some of the best pork and ham I've ever had, and the eggs were just perfect! The bread was soft, warm, and so delicious, especially with the different jams and fruits they provided us with. The juice was fresh and sweet, and oh so refreshing!

Elsa goes to ask me how I liked the food, but she knows that it's pointless, because of how voraciously I ate everything. Such gusto, such excitement, such enjoyment! She snickers at her thoughts, while I merely lean back in the chair, my hand resting on my very full stomach, content smile on my face.

"Man, that was good~"

"I'm glad you liked it. Did you get enough?"

I chuckle as I speak, "Are you kidding me? I may have eaten _too_ much!" We share a laugh as the servants return, clearing away the dishes from the table.

In just a few minutes, the table is clear, and both Kai and Gerda enter the room with scrolls in their hands. They both stop long enough to bow to us out of respect, before taking their seats opposite us, setting down their scrolls.

Elsa gets to her feet, and the serious look on her face actually makes me feel a little nervous. Finally, at last, everything will be fully revealed. No more skirting around things, revealing only partials. The full truth is about to come out, and I'm actually starting to get a little scared. Elsa stands at the end of the table, right beside me and her two most trusted servants, and folds her hands in front of her as she takes a moment to look at each of us. I swallow hard, sitting up straighter, starting to feel a little tension, and take a breath to calm myself.

"As you know," Elsa begins, "these dark forces have taken Arendelle under their siege, capturing my sister and a large portion of the royal guard, as well as Kristoff and Olaf." My eyes widen in shock; I didn't realize Kristoff and Olaf had been captured too! Kai and Gerda merely nod to their queen, as if this was old news to them, though they still don't look as happy about the situation. Elsa locks her gaze with me, encouraging me to brace myself for her next words. I can sense it, and I steel myself for something I never in my wildest dreams could've been prepared for.

"They call themselves the Aesir. They seemed to come out of nowhere, but with such force, like a flash flood on an unsuspecting village. They have a dark magic the likes of which even the trolls haven't seen before. They are ruthless, and will let nothing stand in their way of achieving their goal."

I swallow hard, worried after hearing that even the mystical trolls have no knowledge of how to handle them. "And, what is their goal?"

The fierce look on Elsa's face, and the deep fear in her eyes, it penetrates me to my very core. "To become gods, and rule over all worlds, all dimensions, including your world."

My eyes nearly pop out of my head, my jaw nearly crashes into my lap, as I hear these words in disbelief.

"They have knowledge of other realms, other worlds, and not just yours and Arendelle. They want to rule over everything, all worlds, all dimensions, all realms, everything in possible existence and more. They want to rule it all, and become like gods..."

I glance over at Kai and Gerda, and they are visibly shaken, though they still appear as if they already knew of this evil plot.

"Kendra, if they are not stopped, then not only will Arendelle fall, but so will your world. Not only Earth, but your entire universe, your entire dimension, and others will as well!" The sudden intensity in her voice shows her fear, but that wasn't needed, as the snowflakes dotting the air are proof enough of the queen's terror at the situation. She breathes deep and takes control of her powers, waving her hand and removing the slight frost from the air.

I for one am just in such total shock, as I find out just the severe gravity of the situation. The Aesir are trying to achieve god-like status? To rule over everything, Arendelle, and my world, and others too, and enslave us all?! I struggle to find my voice, it bursting from my vocal chords when I finally do locate it. "How the heck am I supposed to help against that?!"

All three people in my presence look at me in shock at my sudden outburst, Elsa looking the most shocked, and a little hurt. "I know it sounds impossible, Kendra... But please, please just trust me...!"

I squeeze the arms of the chair in my hands, trying to not let my quickening breathing turn into hyperventilation, fear overtaking me. "I believe you, Elsa! And I'm not going back on my word, I swear I'll help you however I can! I just, I don't see how I'm going to be able to help!" I look at her with eyes pleading for answers, begging for help, for comfort, for understanding, but she merely gazes back at me with her own eyes swirling with fear.

What on earth are we going to do now?


	10. Chapter 9

Time seems to drag on forever in that moment, my terrified gaze locked with Elsa's, my heart pounding like a group of drummers. After what turns out to only be a few agonizing moments, Elsa's own frightened gaze softens with understanding.

"Kendra, I know you're scared, and I know this is a lot for you to take in. To be honest, I'm scared too...but the fact is you're our only hope. And I promise...it's not as impossible as you think it is."

"But...how...?" I don't see how it's as easy, as possible, as she keeps saying it is.

She takes a step to kneel down in front of me, placing her hands on my right hand, which is still gripping the right arm of the chair. "Kendra...what was the theme of Frozen?"

This strange question takes me by surprise. I mean, what does it have to do anything? "Um...ice and snow? Fear? Sisterly love?"

She shakes her head after my first two guesses, smiling warmly and patiently, and softly chuckles at my last answer. "Love." I'm still not following her, and it's written all over my face. Elsa merely laughs as she stands back up, the answer as plain as day. "Kendra, the answer to all of your questions, is love. The Aesir's prophesy says that only someone with the purest, most loyal form of limitless love will be able to stop them. And I can proudly say with the utmost confidence, that in the short time I've known you, you fit that description perfectly, and more. You're so sweet and innocent, so pure and loyal, and you love wholeheartedly without holding anything back. And you seem to understand better than us all, just how many different forms and kinds of love exist. Just like the movie proved, true love can save all."

As my face reddens and my eyes widen, I glance over to Kai and Gerda, and they both nod at me with big smiles, completely agreeing with their queen's words. The look of shock and disbelief on my face apparently doesn't faze them in the slightest; even when I look back at Elsa, she has that reassuring smile of hers.

"...You're serious... Love? From me? That's it?"

Elsa starts moving her hands, her icy powers coming to life once again. The swirling snow converges on the table in front of me, forming a figurine of myself, herself, and Anna. The three replicas all have smiles, happy and carefree, and showing a strong bond between them. I can't help but smile again at the simple pleasure of witnessing her powers, before she finally answers my question. "Yes and no. The love you contain will be what tips the scales in our favor, but it won't be enough by itself; we still need my sister. Together, the three of us should be able to conquer the Aesir. It may sound unbelievable, but it's as simple—and complicated—as that."

I take a deep breath to think over her words, setting my elbow on the table to hold the side of my head in my hand, my fingers gently gripping my hair above my ear. I barely register when Elsa excuses the two head servants, leaving the two of us alone again. Elsa snaps me out of my trance when she kneels down to give me a hug, but she doesn't say a word, just letting the action speak for itself.

I return the hug after a moment, clinging to her comforting presence, carefully thinking over the situation I'm now in the middle of. "...Elsa...can I really do this...?"

"You can... I know you can..." Her gentle voice soothes some of my worries, though I wonder how she can have so much confidence in me, when I hardly have any confidence in myself... Her warmth is a little calming though, her comforting touch, her hands rubbing my back in reassuring comfort, her head against mine.

I snuggle more against her neck and shoulder, closing my eyes in doubt. "Elsa, how can you be so sure...? Can I really make that much of a difference?"

"You can. Just believe in yourself, like I believe in you... I've seen the kind of person you are; I _know_ the kind of person you are. I know what you're capable of, and I know you'll be fine."

I allow her kind words to fill me up inside, soothed by their sincerity, clinging to the hope they present me with. Elsa has so much faith in me... The least I can do is to do everything in my power to not let her down. "Well...I just hope that, I won't disappoint you... I'll do my best to save Arendelle, and make you and Anna proud..."

Elsa immediately breaks the hug, taking me by complete surprise, until her gaze locks with mine. The big, happy grin on her face makes her seem like the little kid from years ago, the one who often played with her little sister, using her ice powers to have all kinds of fun. It makes me feel all warm and bubbly inside, giddy even, and I softly blush from her contagious happiness.

"Oh thank you thank you thank you!" Elsa practically bounces, gripping my hands and bouncing them as well. I can't help but laugh at her reaction, realizing that I just renewed her hope even more. Sure I don't know what all is going to happen, or how 'love' is going to stop a very powerful evil force, but if that _is_ the key, then I'll do everything I can, or die trying.

* * *

"So now where are we going?" Elsa is now leading me through the castle, and though I'm trying to keep track of where we're going, I'm already lost. It's going to be impossible for me to navigate the castle by myself.

"We're going to a large indoor arena to begin your training. Though love is the key, we must prepare you in combat as well."

"C-...combat?! But, we're fighting magical beings, like wizards and warlocks, warriors of darkness! How is physical combat going to help against that?!"

Elsa allows herself some light laughter as she wraps her arm around my shoulders. "The combat will mainly be for defensive purposes, not for offense. It's best to be as prepared as possible, to be versatile and flexible to react to whatever situation presents itself. The combat training will prepare you in case they try to get physical, as well as make it easy to evade some of their magic." I look at her with awe and amazement, though I'm obviously still skeptical. "Don't worry; it'll make sense once we begin with the actual training."

"If you say so," I giggle back, wrapping my arm around her waist, completing our side hug as she leads me to a heavy set of wooden doors.

Our side hug is broken as Elsa steps away from me and up to the doors, pushing them open to reveal a rather large room. As I step inside behind her, I'm completely shocked to see a handful of her royal guards eyeing us, and actually start to feel very anxious and scared. But they smile as we enter, bowing very respectfully to us, their forms perfectly stiff as they bend at the waist, a hand over their chests and feet clicked together. It's only then that I see Kai and Gerda behind them, standing against the wall, a large wooden chest beside them.

"I sent them on ahead, to alert the guards and get things set up," Elsa whispers, leaning towards me so only I can hear her.

I just smirk, whispering back, "Of course, always prepared." She nudges me playfully, eliciting some giggles from us both, releasing tension and lightening our moods in wake of the serious situation we're in. I just hope training won't kill me before the Aesir can...


	11. Chapter 10

As the four members of Elsa's royal guard stand at attention, their trained gazes never once leaving ours, Elsa leads me further into the large room by linking arms with me. She releases my arm once getting me into position, before walking to the back of the room where Kai and Gerda are standing, next to a large wooden crate of some kind. I feel awkward standing here by myself, all eyes on me, but when Elsa turns and gives me that warm smile of hers, my fears melt away with her reassuring gaze.

"Guards, to your positions."

I tilt my head slightly at Elsa's words, watching as the four guards start to walk in different directions. One walks back towards where Elsa and her two headservants are standing, two walk away from each other to stand far to my left and right, and the other heads straight for me. When his path leads him right to my side, he stops long enough to place a hand on my shoulder, and gives me a reassuring smile of his own, his honey brown eyes locking with mine for a moment. "Fret not, there's nothing to fear, highness." I blush at his words, once again being called by a royal title, but he doesn't see it, already continuing his path as he walks behind me, putting more distance between us.

The guard directly in front of me, between myself and Elsa, Kai, and Gerda, finally reaches his spot, turning to face me, standing at attention like usual. I turn my head to the left, seeing that guard in his spot, then to the right to see that guard in his as well. I turn to look behind me, where the guard that spoke to me went, and he turns to face me as well, also at attention like the others. It's then that I realize that they have me surrounded on all sides, and I start feeling nervous, wondering what on earth could happen in this first training session. I turn back to look towards Elsa, my confused eyes finding hers quickly. She smiles reassuringly, her eyes promising that nothing bad is going to happen, and I find it rather hard to swallow the sudden lump in my throat.

"Don't worry, Kendra," Elsa speaks, "this training session is merely to see what you can do on your own, reacting by your natural instincts, and nothing more."

"Oh! Ok then." I feel much better hearing this. I mean, it shouldn't be too hard right? They're just going to see what I can do, and not push anything. Not today anyways. Right? "So, what exactly do I have to do then? What am I reacting to?"

When I see Elsa's hands starting to glow, ice and snow forming in a sphere in them, I immediately feel my eyes widen, especially when I hear her words. "Since it's winter, and the Aesir like to take advantage of the weather, we're going to simulate some wintry conditions." Before I get my words together, heck even get my thoughts together, wrap my head around her words, she's throwing the sphere high into the air, it exploding and causing a snowstorm to erupt inside the room. No wonder she had me layer in so many clothes!

Visibility immediately deteriorates, though I'm still able to make out the figures of the four guards around me, though they are far enough away. The swirling wind and snow simulates a light snowfall, though the snowflakes are still large in their own right. As I focus in front of me, I'm still able to make out Elsa, standing beside her two servants, and it's obvious that she's keeping them just outside the radius of her powers. There's a sudden gust of wind, and I have to fight to keep my balance on the slushy floor against the powerful blow. "Sorry Kendra!" I can practically hear the laughter in Elsa's voice, even over the roaring wind in my ears, but it doesn't cease. Guess she really does want to see what I can do. Heh, I can already feel myself smirking in anticipation.

"Alright Elsa, so now what?" I have to call out, worried she might not be able to hear me over her own snowstorm.

"The guards are going to attack you, you just have to dodge!"

My eyes widen and my breath catches. "They what?!" I barely get the question out as I see the figure in front of me immediately rush towards me. I shriek in surprise, dashing sideways to get out of the way, noting that he thankfully is empty handed, and doesn't really pursue me.

He smirks proudly at me as he stops. "Nice sidestep m'lady!"

I give him a look of surprise and confusion, before I hear another voice directly behind me, shockingly close to my ear. "Do not fret your highness, the queen doesn't want us to push you too hard today."

I finally find my voice again as I scream out, whipping around to see the guard behind me, taking note of the amusement on his face, and I swear I can see him shaking with light laughter… So they're taking it easy on me huh? This outta be too easy th—

"Hey!" I barely catch a swift movement out of the corner of my eyes, narrowly missing a swift kick to my legs. I somehow jump away and stumble, wondering why that guard tried to take my legs out from under me. I whip my head around to find Elsa, and the look on her face shows that things are going exactly as planned. Great…guess this won't be that easy after all.

The fourth guard makes his presence known as he approaches me, holding a hand out as if to offer me a helping hand. Since I did manage to catch my balance, I don't need help getting to my feet, so I eye his hand oddly, very confused. But I get my answer as soon as he closes the short gap and grabs my arm, swinging me around and throwing me safely into a large snow mound. I emerge feeling like a fool, wiping the snow from my face and hair as I hear Elsa call out to me. "You must always be wary, for your enemy will do anything to try and trick you! Just think of how Hans was! Your enemy could be anyone, even who you least expect!"

I gather myself to my feet, turning back around to face the four guards as I dust the snow from my clothes. "Point taken…" I reply, feeling serious now, ready to step up my game. The look of determination on my face alerts the guards that I'm ready for more, and they immediately start to disperse while surrounding me again, while one heads directly for me. I merely smirk as he approaches, ready to show what I've got.

He takes a slow swing at me, so that if he does connect I won't get hurt, but enough to simulate the action, and I duck to the side while blocking his arm with my hands. It's the guard's turn to have his eyes widen in surprise. "You've sparred before m'lady?"

I smile sheepishly, my shy modesty coming out. "Well, I've taken a few self-defense classes before. It was almost 2 years ago though, and I don't really remember a whole lot, but I do remember some."

He nods with a grin as he takes a step back. "Ah, I see. Very impressive, majesty." He bows to me respectfully, which makes me surprised again. I mean, we're training here! So, why is he bowing? I immediately get my answer as he tackles me, knocking some air out of me in a grunt as his strong arms wrap around my middle.

I react by elbowing the back of his head, somehow finding the base of his neck that's unprotected by his helmet, and that seems to do the trick as he drops me, allowing me to stumble back to my feet, barely able to dodge as another guard takes a swing at me. Suddenly I feel a pair of strong arms wrap around my neck in a chokehold. I recall my self-defense training, what little I got, and react to this situation, turning my head while somehow swiveling my body so I'm beside him, our bodies perpendicular to each other, putting one leg behind his leg that's closest to me, bending as much as I can as I lock my hands together between his legs, and using my own legs to propel myself more, I jerk my locked hands against his knee, all in one swift, fluid motion.

The guard cries in surprise as his leg is jerked out from under him and he goes straight to the ground, freeing me from his chokehold, and I allow myself a quick glimpse towards my friend. Kai and Gerda both have their eyes wide in surprise, and Elsa has a look of great pride on her face, looking very impressed. I flash her a quick grin, before returning my attention to the guards. The one that went to the floor has his gaze not at me, but rather behind me, and this causes me to immediately whirl around in reaction, barely able to see the figure rushing to me. I try to backstep away, barely able to keep from being grabbed, but I trip and stumble backwards. Continuing on from my self-defense training, I roll my body onto my back, over one shoulder, using the momentum to do a rolling flip on the ground and get back to my feet, stance defensive, ready for more, though with my clothes slightly wet from the slush on the floor.

That guard whistles, stopped in his tracks. "Wow, you are very impressive m'lady. You truly are the chosen one. It is an honor to be able to train with you."

I blush deeply, but scoff with a little bit of impatience, though I can't help but chuckle with honest enjoyment. "Alright, you guys are flattering me too much. Training has no room for that, so let's wait till after we're done."

All four guards bow to me, before snapping back to attention with "Yes majesty!"

* * *

We continue like that for another minute, before I find myself halfway between the center of the room and the door, starting to feel quite exhausted, as the guards begin to fade in the snowstorm. It's been tricky reacting in these wintry conditions, but I've managed, since thankfully it's just snow, and no ice. The guards have been trying different tactics, while still going relatively easy on me, testing me in many ways, and boy they've really pushed me into trying out different things.

The silence stretches, my eyes darting around, searching for any signs of movement, unsure what could be taking the guards so long to make a move. My eyes find Elsa, and though I can't hear it, I can see her chuckle slightly, giving me a wave as we share a grin. I wave back, feeling good about myself, glad that I've not let her down so far, but suddenly there's a sharp pain in my head. It only lasts for a split second, but it's enough to catch me off guard.

Elsa's grin immediately disappears as she watches me oddly, concerned as I suddenly grab my head, but I pull my hand away after a second, shaking my head as I dismiss it as anything. I feel another strange sensation fill me up, and notice things turning more and more into white-out like conditions. Is Elsa using her powers to make the snowstorm worse? The wind doesn't feel like it's picking up more, and I don't feel more snow pelting me, so why am I suddenly seeing things like I am? I'm slammed in the gut with another strange feeling, and then feel a pang and a strong tug on my heart. I grip my chest with one hand, stumbling as it nearly knocks me off my feet.

"Wh-what the heck is going on?" I try to glance around, completely confused and starting to get scared. I can't find Elsa, her guards, Kai or Gerda. All I see is swirling white all around, and these strange sensations are only getting stronger. Suddenly, the next one slams into me, and I immediately feel an unexplained familiarity with it. My eyes widen, my breath stops, as I begin to put the pieces together. But because of whatever is happening to me, I don't see when a guard finally makes his move, and neither does he realize what's happening to me. It's only when his fist connects with my head with enough power to knock me several feet away and crashing onto my back that he realizes something is amiss. He watches with wide eyes as I land on the ground, without even trying to dodge or deflect his attack, very concerned and worried. And he isn't the only one…

"Kendra!" Elsa immediately dispels her magic with a few flicks of her wrists, dashing out to me as I lie motionless on the floor. Her guards remain in their places, shocked and unsure of what happened, the guard who hit me feeling his heart plummeting into the pit of his stomach. Elsa drops to her knees the moment she reaches my side, lifting me to her as my wide eyes gaze into space, feeling her powers struggling to reach the surface, reacting to her growing fear. "Kendra, are you alright? …Please, say something!"

My fist is still balled against my chest, right over my heart, as my wide eyes lock onto hers. The look of confusion on my face, with a little fear, catches her by surprise. "Elsa…I…I don't know how…but…I, I think that…I can somehow sense Anna's presence…"

Now it's Elsa's turn to have the deer-caught-in-the-headlights look, her eyes as wide as dinner plates. "What?" she barely manages to breathe out, unsure if she heard me right or not.

I swallow and nod to her, sitting up the rest of the way as we hold each other's hands. "Don't ask me how…'cause I really don't understand myself. But, I swear that, I can somehow feel her, sense her. And…I can sense you too, like a sixth sense. If we weren't touching, and I closed my eyes, I could still somehow feel you here. I swear, it just happened, slammed me out of nowhere…"

Elsa's face matches mine as we look at each other in confused shock, and concerned fear. This all new power, whatever is happening, has changed the rules of the game, and now we have to figure out what to do now. Unfortunately, Elsa knows what this means, and she doesn't like it…


	12. Chapter 11

"Majesty!" Kai rushes to our side with Gerda right beside him, as Elsa helps me to my feet. I suddenly start reeling from the blow to my head, Elsa catching me as I stagger into her, having to support me before I can fall back to the floor.

"Majesty, shall we send for the medics?" Gerda's concerned voice rings in my ears, my hand subconsciously holding the side of my head.

"No," Elsa responds, "this isn't a case for the medics to handle." She looks at me with eyes full of concern and apprehension, taking a deep breath to calm herself, and her powers swirling inside. "Fetch some cloaks, and prepare a horse, but tell no one of what is happening."

I hardly register Elsa's words, the strange sensations washing over me once more as my head pounds from the guard's unintentional punch. Kai and Gerda look like they want to argue, or question their queen, but they know better, nodding and bowing before dashing out of the room.

"Guards, you are dismissed." Elsa's voice sounds far away, her guards leaving the room, the one that hit me lagging behind.

"Majesty…I offer my deepest regrets, and apologies for harming her highness… It was not my intentions at all…" He bows deeply before us, ready to accept any punishment Elsa offers to him, knowing he full well deserves it.

Elsa however just smiles at him, "It was an accident, and her current state is not a result of your attack. Return to your post, and know that you are not at fault."

"Yes, highness." The guard merely gives us a regretful gaze, before leaving the room as well, leaving myself and Elsa alone.

Elsa returns her worried gaze to me, taking my head in her hand while trying to turn it so she can look into my eyes. "Are you ok, Kendra?"

She can tell by my unfocused eyes and the dazed look on my face that I'm still feeling the effects of the blow to my head, as well as whatever odd things are happening to me otherwise. My voice comes out in a soft mumble, almost sounding delirious. "Elsa… What's…happening…to me?"

My friend merely wraps an arm around my waist while pulling one of my arms over her shoulders, gripping it with her other hand, and supporting me as she starts leading me to the door. "I'm not a hundred percent sure, but I have a pretty good idea… I hope I'm wrong, but there's only one way to find out for sure…"

I can feel her cold touch emanating from anywhere we're touching, her fingertips a little icy against my side despite the layers of shirts. Whatever is happening has her quite scared, and she's trying so hard to keep her powers in check. I lean against her more, relying on her to help me stagger into the hallway and down the corridor, wishing I could ease her worries, but unsure of what I can do in my current state.

We hardly make it to the end of the corridor before another sensation slams into me like a cannonball, Elsa barely managing to support my entire weight as I nearly drop to the floor with a cry of surprise. "Kendra!"

"I…I'm fine…" I pant out, feeling exhausted already. "Just…another attack…" My heavy breathing worries Elsa even more, her hand cold to my arm that's draped across her shoulders and upper back, ice struggling to leak from her fingertips and dance across my clothing, but she's able to keep her powers in check enough to prevent that from happening. Somehow, I can sense her fear, her life-force, and somehow I'm able to understand that that's what I'm feeling. "Elsa…I don't understand…what's happening to me…"

Elsa's hold on me tightens as she carefully ushers me on, hugging me close to her as we slowly make our way further to our destination. "Don't worry, that's what we're going to find out."

As we reach the main corridor in front of the main entrance, Kai and Gerda are already waiting for us there. They rush to us, arms carrying some kind of folded linens and cloths. "Majesty," Gerda begins, "here are the cloaks you wanted."

"Thank you Gerda. No one must see us, or be able to recognize us." She nods to her headservants, and they in turn nod back to her.

Elsa carefully releases her hold on me as Gerda in turn holds onto me, while she takes the cloak from Kai and throws it around herself. The dark fabric is thick and warm, the large hood remaining limp against her upper back, as she fastens the material around her to prevent it from flying off. Meanwhile, Kai assists Gerda in helping me get my cloak on, the thick material making me smile as soon as it's wrapped around me. "You look wonderful, highness," Kai compliments, returning my smile as I feel the material between my fingers.

"Thank you, Kai. I've never worn a cloak before, so this is nice." My voice is still slightly strained, but my breathing seems to be back to normal for the moment, the sensations having given me a reprieve.

As Elsa pulls her hood over her head, concealing her hair and face quite well, Gerda pulls my hood over mine. "Now just be careful out there dearie," her kind words echo in my ear, a gentle smile on her face as well.

I nod back as Elsa takes me back into her arms, leading me towards the large doors. "We'll return as soon as we can," she informs her two staff, as they open the doors for us. They bow respectfully as we exit the castle, carefully making our way to a nearby horse being held in place by a guard.

When we get close, it's then that I'm able to recognize him as one of the guards I just sparred with, his green eyes speckled with a little gold dust around his pupils. He bows to us with only his head, knowing that it's us, despite our cloaks completely masking our identities. He helps me to carefully mount the horse, confused as to where Elsa is taking me, and he helps me stay stabilized as Elsa climbs on right behind. She wraps her arms me as she grips the horse's reins, leaving me no choice but to lean back against her, though I've got a blush on my face as I mumble to her. "Are you sure around this…?"

She leans right against my ears, her words mumbling a soft reply. "In your condition, I feel safer taking you like this, rather than risking you on your own horse. I don't want you getting hurt…"

I smile with a soft exhale, closing my eyes as the cloak obscures my view above the horse's head. "Point taken… So…where _are_ we going anyways?"

I feel Elsa nod to her guard, before urging her horse forward at a natural walking pace, whispering her reply right into my other ear. "I'll tell you once we're out of the castle."

"Ok…" I weakly respond, feeling as if another attack is threatening to overcome me. Elsa's grip around me tightens as I rest against her completely, gently urging her horse forwards into a brisk walk, almost like a slight prance. "Elsa, are you sure it wouldn't be easier if rode behind you, rather than this way?" I'm worried about how well she can lead her horse like this, I mean I can just as easily hold onto her from behind.

She immediately squashes the idea with wise words, making me realize she has a point. "If we did that, then what if you had an attack? Would you be able to hold on then?" As if on cue, a wave crashes over me again, almost mockingly so, further proving her point. "See?!" She urges her horse to begin galloping, her arms tight around me to prevent me from falling off, leaving me in for the ride of my life.

* * *

The entire ride, Elsa has trouble keeping her powers hidden, worried for my sake, concerned as these attacks continue without warning or explanation. I'm exhausted when she finally starts to slow the horse down to a trot. "Kendra…how are you holding up?"

"Ok…I guess…" I pant out, feeling weakened on so many levels. It's been a while since I've ridden a horse, not since the summer, but I've never galloped on a horse before. Add these strange attacks on top of that, and I'm nearly dead on the horse with exhaustion.

Elsa hugs me from behind, "Well just hang in there. We're almost to the trolls."

"Trolls…?"

"Yes. I think they may be able to shed some light on what is happening to you."

I smirk weakly. "Of course they would. Smart thinking Elsa."

* * *

After another length of time passes, we finally arrive in the Valley of the Living Rock. Elsa pulls the cloak's hood from her head and dismounts her horse, but has me remain on it for the moment. I look around, seeing nothing but stones and boulders everywhere, but I know that most of them are the trolls from seeing the movie. "Please," Elsa calls out to the rocks, "my friend needs help. We have travelled a great distance, seeking guidance from the elder, Pabbie."

At first there's no response, the area just as silent as it was when we entered. Though after several moments, the rocks suddenly start rolling towards us, converging in a radius all around us before stopping in place. Then all at once, the trolls themselves pop out of their rock-like states, eyes blinking as they gaze confusedly at us. Then one suddenly gasps, pointing at Elsa. "It's the queen!" Those words suddenly start to echo amongst repeated whispering, as the other trolls see who their visitor is. It isn't long before another, slightly larger rock rolls towards us, the trolls stepping aside to give it a direct path to Elsa, before it too unrolls, revealing the very shaman troll we journeyed to see.


	13. Chapter 12

"Queen Elsa," Pabbie begins speaking, "this is a surprise. What brings you to the Valley of the Living Rock?"

"I need your help," Elsa responds with urgency, her troubled eyes locked with the elder troll's own eyes. Right then, I have one of the strongest attacks I've had since they started, grunting out a pained cry as I'm forced to double over, losing my balance atop the horse. Elsa whirls around at lightning speed, barely catching me as I fall off the horse and into her open arms. "Kendra!" She fearfully steps back so my legs can be pulled free of the horse, barely able to keep me from dropping to the ground as she supports my full weight in her slender arms.

Pabbie takes a few quick steps to our side as Elsa carefully lowers us to the ground, clinging to me as I remain weak in her arms, eyes half open with my energy sapped, breathing weak and shallow. "Oh dear, it's worse than I thought." Pabbie locks his eyes with Elsa's, a look of deep knowing in his wise gaze. "I can sense something strange inside her, and I can sense that she is the one who is destined to save us from the new evil that is threatening to overtake us all." Elsa swallows hard, giving Pabbie a shaky nod, snowflakes starting to dot the air with her emotions.

"Don't worry, Elsa," Pabbie places a hand on her shoulder to reassure her, "I'll see what I can do." She nods again, trembling with worry as he removes his hand from her shoulder, and watches as he places his other hand on my head. His hand starts to lightly glow, and I immediately start to feel odd inside as he reaches into my subconscious.

Elsa watches worriedly as the seconds tick by, his face showing deep concentration, sometimes other emotions flickering across his stony visage. She keeps glancing down at my now closed eyes, swallowing down another lump in her throat as the silence drags on, far too long for her liking.

After what feels like an agonizing span of eternity to the young queen, Pabbie finally sighs heavily, removing his hand from my head as his face shows what appears to be exasperation. Elsa feels her breath catch, worried what he found inside my mind and soul, but he actually catches her off guard when he smiles at her.

"She truly is the chosen one. Her vast amount of love, and her destiny in this world, is finally manifesting itself in her own form of magic." He chuckles as Elsa gapes at his words, "Yes, she is developing magical powers of her own, though only in this world can they be used. What is happening to her is her magic is revealing itself, though against her will, which is why she has no control over it, because it has yet to be fully unlocked, nor does she yet know the control required."

Pabbie starts to move his glowing hands, conjuring up glowing silhouettes in the air. The one in the middle is obviously Elsa, the images depicting her life of isolation, until she is saved by Anna's sacrifice, opening her eyes to the key to her powers: love. "Much like how you learned to control your magic," the figures then turn into myself, Elsa, and some hooded, red silhouettes, "she must learn to accept and control hers. Otherwise," the red 'enemy' is shown overpowering myself and Elsa, myself falling first, then Elsa using her powers in vain to stop them, "her presence here will be useless, and we will all be doomed to fail, no matter what attempts are made to stop the dark forces." In a red flash, the magic figures converge into one shape and then dissipate into thin air.

Elsa clings tighter to me, finally finding her voice as she returns her gaze to the wise troll. "So what can we do to prepare her? Please, she must be protected, and Arendelle saved! No, all of our worlds must be saved, hers included!"

"There is a way," Pabbie responds. "I will have to unlock her powers myself, and then see if I can teach her how to control them. The rest, will have to be left to her, with your guidance, Elsa." He places his hand back on my head, then places the other directly over my heart. Both hands start to glow a deep blue, and the troll gives Elsa a fair warning. "You might want to hold her tight."

"I what?"

Elsa barely get her words out before Pabbie starts to hum a very low, inaudible melody. I immediately flinch in her arms, and have a full body spasm, forcing her to grip me tightly to her, restraining me in place as I start trying to flail under the troll's magical touch. Some nearby trolls help by grabbing my legs, preventing me from kicking them all over the place, as my eyes fly open, the dark green, hazel color of my irises now glowing slightly, my voice locked in my throat as I feel Pabbie's magic doing all kinds of strange things to me.

Elsa can barely hear the troll's humming, but can tell when he changes the tone, because my face scrunches up in agony as I tense up, trying again to flail, mouth open in a silent scream before I clamp it shut, clenching my jaws and grunting out a rough growl of discomfort. I can feel my friend's grip around me tighten even more, her heartbeat pounding in my ears, her body feeling more and more frigid wherever we're making physical contact, snowflakes scattering in the air with a light blowing wind.

Pabbie yet again moves to the next phase of his spell, reaching deeper in my subconscious, this time eliciting a deep gasp from me, as if just now able to breathe again after minutes without air, and then one heck of a scream as I feel something change inside of me. Elsa flinches at the volume of my cry, unaware of the quiet sob that escapes from her own lips, silent tears trailing down her face.

My head feels like it's about to explode, my heart is screaming with an inexplicable pain, both burning as hot as a fire, and stinging like a subzero artic wind. Pabbie's strange magical melody reaches its finale as I feel like something is being tightly gripped, while also being loosened, dragged to the surface, and spreading all throughout my entire body. Elsa feels freezing to the touch, and I can feel ice spreading on the outside of my clothes. It's only then that I notice her trembling with quiet sobs, and feel the wind swirling around us. It's not much, but it's enough to where she's unable to hold her emotions back.

Finally, Pabbie's humming drags out its final note, and his hands stop glowing. All goes quiet as he finishes his spell, pulling his hands away from my exhausted body as the other trolls release my legs and back away. Elsa leans her head against mine as she hugs me to her, her tears dripping silently onto my face as I breathe slowly, yet heavily. I'm absolutely exhausted, unable to even move a finger or wiggle a toe, barely even able to catch my breath. Elsa's able to rein her emotions in quickly, ridding the effects of her magic from the air and my clothes, wiping the tears from her face with her hand, and then wiping them from my face, before leaning her head against mine again.

"I'm impressed," Pabbie finally speaks. "The amount of love, and the magic she is capable of, is even stronger than I was able to sense before, stronger than I could've ever imagined it to be." The old troll has a very impressed smile on his face as he places one hand on Elsa's shoulder, and one on mine. "You two deserve a reprieve before returning to the castle. I can tell you're both taxed to your limits on varying levels."

Elsa lifts her still teary gaze to look into Pabbie's eyes. "Thank you so much Pabbie…for finding out what was going on, and what we must do now…"

He gives the queen's shoulder a gentle squeeze, smiling warmly. "It's my pleasure, young Elsa." He then turns his warm gaze to me, my barely cracked eyes locked onto the glowing crystals around the troll's neck. "My dear Kendra, I wish you all the best of luck at honing your new skills, and saving us all from the Aesir. You have our blessing, and should you ever need us, the trolls will give you our support."

My lips twitch slightly, barely curving into a weak, tiny smile, as I try to find my voice. I'm barely able to wheeze out a simple "Thank…you…" before everything quickly fades to black, my eyes closing as I slip into unconsciousness.


	14. Chapter 13

Warmth...

The subtle scent of winter's frost...with a hint of something sweet...and another hint of nature itself...

Everything is...so dark...and yet...I feel so safe...

I breathe in the scent filling my nostrils...slowly feeling more awakened from a daze as my consciousness returns to me.

...Something is...wrapped around me...

...No.

Some_one_, is holding me.

I slowly crack open my eyes, my vision blurry and foggy. I still feel so very tired, and the colors and shapes swim together as my vision tries to focus.

Am I sitting on something? Leaning against something?

My eyes finally regain focus, and they spy rocks and logs and quietly conversing trolls in the background. It only takes a moment before I remember where I am, and remember what happened.

That spell Pabbie did, whatever he did, was one heck of a doozy...

I then move my gaze down, and finally see the pair of arms snaked around me. _'So I _am_ sitting on someone...but who?'_ I notice the cloak that was obviously wrapped around me at some point, but has slid off my upper body, revealing those arms wrapped around me.

I slowly tilt my head up, realizing that it's resting against that same person's chest and shoulder, and my forehead presses into their neck with the movement. I spy a familiar platinum blonde braid lying across the other shoulder, and my nose fills with that subtle scent again.

I pull my head away enough to confirm my suspicions, and can't help but smile.

Elsa.

She looks so peaceful...sleeping while sitting against something I can't see. Her warm arms are wrapped securely around me, holding me to her during my state of unconsciousness, cradling me in her lap, and comforting both of us as we rested. I softly blush while feeling very warm and fuzzy inside, at the realization that Elsa kept me with her after the ordeal, refusing to let me go or leave my side.

Noticing that somehow my arms are on either side of her as well, I snake them around her body, hugging her in return while nuzzling more against her neck and shoulder, which causes her to begin stirring.

Elsa subconsciously tightens her grip around me, ever so slightly, not yet realizing that I've regained consciousness. Her chest stretches as she takes a deep breath, feeling good after her little nap. I can tell she's awake by her movements, though she's being careful not to disturb my slumber. She leans her head more against mine and starts running her fingers through my hair, causing me to emit a soft sound of enjoyment against my will.

Elsa immediately gasps as the unexpected sound, her hand freezing in place as she lifts her head off mine. "Kendra...?"

She's shocked but happy when I remove my head from her shoulder, showing that I am indeed finally awake. I smile back at her, still a little tired and dazed, but otherwise perfectly cognitive. "Hey, Elsa."

Her eyes get a little teary as we share a tight hug, speaking softly into my ear. "I was so worried about you... You were out for a while... I'm glad you're ok though..."

Without thinking, I plant a kiss on her cheek. "You kept me safe, thank you." My eyes immediately go wide as my face turns red, realizing what I just did. "Oh god! I, I-I'm so sorry! That was so inappropriate of me!"

Elsa however, just takes it in stride, laughing as she takes my head in her hand, planting a loving kiss on my forehead. "But that's what sisters do, right? They give each other affection."

I feel relieved as she realizes that it was merely affection being shown to a dear friend and sister figure, and didn't mistake it for something it wasn't, blushing softly as I chuckle with her. "Y-yeah."

"Ahh good, I see you're finally awake." I turn my head to the source of the voice, gazing with Elsa at the elder troll approaching us.

"Grand Pabbie," I speak with a sheepish smile, "thanks for helping me. I'm only sorry I was so out of it to hardly even realize what was happening then..."

The wise troll merely chuckles as she takes my hand in both of his. "It was beyond your control, but there is nothing to worry about now. Your powers have been awakened, and now you must learn to control them."

My face falls in shock, as if this is news to me. "Wait, powers? As in...I wasn't imagining things when I heard you say I was developing my own magic here?"

Once again the wise troll nods with a warm smile. "That is correct. I merely helped awaken them so your body would stop reacting like it was doing, but now you must learn to utilize and control your powers. Elsa will be there to help guide you of course, and I'll see what else I can do here; but the rest, is up to you."

I nod with a smile of understanding, Pabbie chuckling as he senses my excitement over having powers. His hands glow slightly, and I immediately start feeling more alert, realizing he's healing me of my current state. It only takes him a few seconds, pulling his hands away from mine as I turn back to grin brightly at Elsa, who giggles while ruffling my hair.

After Elsa and I get to our feet, the other trolls swarm us, determined to get a better look at me and check me out. I laugh with a little nervousness, knowing how Anna felt when Kristoff brought her here, except they were trying to marry them off then. What I'm dealing with, is extreme admiration over being the chosen one, and Elsa is making no attempts to rescue me as I'm pulled away, showing that mischievous snicker she wore when she tricked the Duke of Weselton into dancing with Anna at her coronation. Like Anna did then, I smirk back at her, before the trolls spin me around and continue with their pampering and admiration.

I gotta admit, this attention _is_ kinda nice, although the trolls have their own strange way of doing it. But I can definitely feel myself warming up inside from all this laughter and fun. Perhaps that's an effect of my awakened powers.


	15. Chapter 14

"Alright that's enough," Pabbie jokingly chides, shooing away the trolls pestering me, chuckling along with them as they back away for him to approach me, both of us locking smiles with each other. "My dear Kendra, I will do all that I can to help you learn to control your powers, but it's not going to be easy to do."

The smile leaves my face for a look of inquiry. "How so?"

"Well, it's...complicated..." The elder troll scratches the side of his face, right above his chin and below where his cheekbones would be. Do rock trolls even have bones? Anyways, he lets out a sound of contemplation, before continuing to speak. "There really isn't any way to explain with words. Just like with Elsa's magic, despite the fact that it's tied to her emotions, there's no way to verbalize just how she executes her talents." Elsa stands beside me as she's brought into conversation, sharing a knowing smile with me as we understand his words, agreeing with them fully.

I turn back to Pabbie, now wondering just how he's going to help me control my powers, without being able to explain to me how they even work. "So how are you going to help me understand my new powers, Pabbie?"

As if the answer was obvious, Pabbie merely smiles, a twinkle in his dark eyes. "I'll attempt to show you with my own magic, or at least help your magic merge more naturally with your own natural instincts." After a moment of silence, the look on my face makes him add, "Does that make any sense?"

I snort slightly with a confused smile. "Not really, but then again nothing makes sense anymore." I laugh as I feel myself being nudged by Elsa, who gives me a slightly scolding smile, almost looking mischievous, but she says nothing as I shrug at her with "What?"

Pabbie steps over to a rock and motions for me to follow. I do so as he steps atop it, allowing himself to stand more along my level than before. "I'll do what I can to show you, unless you'd like to try to feel your magic for yourself first."

This actually piques my interest as my right eyebrow perks up slightly. "As in, go ahead and try my own thing? See if I can get a feel of my magic without you trying to show me how?"

The troll nods, that warm smile never leaving his face. "If you wish to experiment first, then you may go ahead."

I turn to grin excitedly at Elsa, feeling quite nervous, but she speaks the right words to encourage me. "You can do it; I have faith in you."

So with that, I take a deep breath, and start to search inside myself for anything new. Truth is, I do feel slightly different, but I can't exactly explain how or why. I close my eyes as I reach further inside, finding the new, sudden ball of warmth and trying to figure out how to grasp it. I barely notice as my hair starts to move, ever so slightly, as if in a light breeze. Passing it off as just that, a wintry breeze, I keep trying to focus, not really sure what I'm supposed to do, or what's supposed to be happening, so I keep trying different things, though it seems like I'm just standing still.

Honestly, I have no idea what I'm doing, my mind thinking of different things to try, wondering why my hair is waving more. I start to feel my clothes actually starting to move, so there must be one heck of a wind blowing. Yet...if that _is_ the case, then why doesn't it feel colder? Actually, I feel like a weird wind is swirling all around me, and it's only then that I hear a familiar voice emit a soft gasp.

I finally open my eyes, and see Pabbie staring at me in awe. Wondering why Elsa gasped, I turn back to her, only for my hair to tickle my face. It's only then that I start to notice all the dirt and dust in the air, and my breath catches in my throat as I see that it really is swirling _around_ me, almost drawn to me like a magnet. I turn back to Pabbie as I feel something odd slowly building inside me, and actually give him a giddy grin as I notice what it seems like. "Oh my god, I feel like I'm in Dragon Ball Z or something! Like, when Gohan was trying to teach Videl how to control her energy, and fly!"

Pabbie merely chuckles at my nerd talk. "Yes well, though I have no idea what you're referring to, it most likely has to do with the Aesir connecting to your world, and desiring control of all worlds." He takes my hands in mine, and I feel his magic mingling with mine again. I suddenly start filling with even more sensations, understanding and familiarity, and even more growing power. The air around me swirls even more, my black hair now flying all over the place, my clothes protesting this new aura, and I now understand that it is my magic, as Pabbie uses more of his magic to somehow familiarize myself with my own.

After a moment however, Pabbie's eyes open and lock on mine, looking quite alarmed. "Kendra, you must get your powers under control!"

"Huh?"

"Your powers! You must cease them, or else you will exhaust yourself to your very limit!"

His words confuse me, but I merely nod with understanding. "Ok." I start to feel for a way to do just that, trying to will my magic to stop, but it doesn't. I frown slightly as I focus even more, and I notice with a sudden wave of fear that my powers just keep climbing, more and more leaves beginning to spin around me as well. I try to focus even more, but can't help but gaze at Pabbie with terrified eyes as I accept that I really have no idea what to do. But the look on his face doesn't help me feel better.

"Kendra, there really isn't much else that I can do. I cannot control your powers for you, nor do I know what to tell you, other than you must focus hard, use your emotions, your willpower. You must learn this!"

I actually emit a slight whimper of fear as I realize that I'm on my own, and I'm becoming more and more frightened as the situation sinks in. Pabbie awakened my powers, and tried to somehow show me how to work them, but he can't help me stop them, and I don't know how. It's only when I feel a pair of hands gripping my shoulders to spin me around that I really see how scared I am. I can see it in Elsa's eyes, though she's trying to look strong as she locks her blue eyes with my dark green eyes. Her own hair is swirling in my wind, a few strands trying so hard to break free from her braid, as it also waves in the air behind her. I can see the terror in her own eyes, but I can tell it's nowhere near my own.

"Kendra, the key to controlling my powers, to stopping the winter, was love. Your powers are a result of your own love; that _is_ your power. Try to use that to cease this...whirlwind of power." I try to keep my heavy breathing from becoming hyperventilation, still unsure of what to do. "Try to think of something happy, something you love; find it, and focus on it. I don't know if it is the key to your powers too, but it's worth a shot...!"

I swallow down a sudden thick lump in my throat, nodding at her words, realizing that she has a point. I try to focus on her, and though the wind doesn't die down, I sense something odd inside me. After a few moments, I realize that I should try something else. Despite how much I care for Elsa, I just...haven't known her long enough to have the required level of love. I mean, I do love her, a lot, she's a dear friend and my new sister... But if I need to focus on something I love in order to stop this sudden flood of my new powers, I'm gonna have to find something more.

It's then that realization slaps me in the face. I smile as I close my eyes, picturing my beloved Chihuahua back home. My dear, sweet, Tiny girl. I picture her soft fur, her brown and white coloration, her gorgeous eyes and face, her sweet disposition, and then suddenly feel a pang in my chest.

_ The Aesir...if they win...if they manage to succeed...then my world will belong to them... Tiny will be in trouble... She will no longer be safe, and I don't know what would happen to her... To my parents... My friends... My family..._

_I can't allow them to win. I have to stop them! I won't allow my precious dog that I've had for nearly 15 years to live out her final days under the evil rule of such dark forces. I won't allow anyone to fall to them! I'll protect my world, save Arendelle, and stop the Aesir!_

"Kendra stop!"

My eyes fly open, locking with Elsa's. I take note of the grin on her face, her motionless hair, and tilt my head slightly. My clothes, they aren't moving anymore. Heck, even my hair is lying still now, just like hers. She can practically see as the thoughts and emotions flash across my eyes, nodding as she sees the realization sink in for me.

"Elsa...it stopped..." My own voice is a breath of impressed shock, a smile slowly creeping onto my face as she nods again, gripping my shoulders tighter as her grin widens.

"You did it! You controlled your powers!"

"Yes, though she experienced several emotions," Pabbie adds, now standing beside us as we gaze down at him. The look on his face is serious, catching the two of us off guard. "Kendra, I sensed love, intense devotion and dedication, loyalty, and a desire to protect, along with anger. To be honest, I'm not sure which of these your magic reacted to. And sadly, there isn't much else that I can do for you."

I actually exchange a slightly worried glance with Elsa, before smiling back down at the troll. "That's ok Pabbie, I'm still very grateful for all you've done. I'll try to be more careful from here on out, and I'll work hard to learn how to control my powers." Elsa wraps her arm around my shoulders with a reassuring squeeze, and we share a smile before looking back to Pabbie. "With Elsa's help, I know I'll get it, and with the help you've given too of course."

He looks a little taken aback, before closing his eyes with a smirk. "You truly are amazing, my dear." He opens his eyes again, reaching up to take Elsa's remaining hand, and one of mine. "I have no doubts, that the two of you will make great progress in training and preparations, and that all will be saved. But now you must return to Arendelle, while you can still make it before nightfall."

At his words, several trolls approach us with the same horse we rode here on, its reins somehow in their hands, despite how short they are. This is only possible due to them standing atop each other like a totem pole. Elsa thanks them as she takes the reins, while I notice another troll carrying both of our cloaks. I immediately recognize her as Bulda, Kristoff's adopted troll mother.

"Here you go dear, we don't want you catching a cold on your way home."

I chuckle as I take the cloaks from her, handing Elsa's to her so she can wrap it around herself. "Thanks Bulda. You truly are an amazing mother figure." I somehow kneel down to share a hug with her, feeling an odd spark of a connection with her. I figure it's my powers, but she must've felt it too, because she giggles when we break apart.

"Ooh that's indeed some interesting magic you got there! I just know you'll do us proud." The confident grin on her face as she pats my hands makes me blush sheepishly.

"Thanks Bulda, I'll do my best."

I stand back up as I don my own cloak, Elsa having already climbed atop her horse. The trolls have rolled themselves up to act like stairs to the horse, making it easier for me to climb on behind her. It's a simple departure as we all exchange words of farewell, as Elsa turns the horse around to face our exit path. We wave to the trolls, our own resolves replenished as the horse walks along. Elsa and I share a smirk with each other, and as I tighten my grip around her waist, she urges the horse to break into a gallop, leading us home to Arendelle.


	16. Chapter 15

True to Pabbie's words, Elsa and I finally reach Arendelle after the sun has almost completely set, barely a small flame of light peeking over the horizon. We're in good spirits as she steers the horse to the stables in the dwindling light, laughing as I stumble off its back. While she dismounts, I complain about my poor butt being saddle sore, a servant taking the reins to put the horse away. It isn't until the two of us finally enter the safety of the castle that we dare remove the hoods from our cloaks, halting as my stomach rumbles for the millionth time, this time loud enough to echo throughout the large room.

Elsa struggles to contain her laughter, having kept it in long enough, her own hunger taking her self-restraint and throwing it out the window as she turns her head away. Her body is trembling with stifled giggles, hands over her mouth as she tries so hard to keep it in, failing miserably. It isn't until her own belly returns the call of mine with a rumble of its own that we both lose it, leaning against each other, doubled over in loud laughter that echoes all throughout the castle.

By the time Kai and Gerda reach us, having been summoned by our distant laughter, Elsa and I have tears streaking down our faces, gasping for air and clutching our stomachs, and each other for support. The two head servants can't help but chuckle at us, not sure what we're laughing so hard at, but still finding the whole thing just too adorable and amusing for words.

Gerda finally clears her throat to alert us of their presence, smiling as Elsa and I wipe our faces dry and catch our breath. "Majesties, it's so wonderful to see you've both returned safely," she curtsies politely, Kai bowing beside her. Elsa and I glance at each other, blushing over our display being seen, sniggering again as we struggle to return to calm, collected mode.

Elsa finally manages to clear her throat, resuming her role as the regal queen, while I on the other hand am still feeling too giddy. "I'm sorry if we worried you. I can assure you that Kendra is doing much better now than she was this morning. Though we're both quite famished, so explanations can happen after supper."

I smirk at the déjà vu, since just this morning we had a very revealing talk after breakfast, and now we're going to have another after supper. Only this time, instead of these explanations being for my benefit, they will be for the two head servants.

"Of course, Majesty," Kai answers, breaking me out of my thoughts. "And you couldn't have timed your return any better, as the dinner preparations are nearly finished."

Apparently Elsa and I have identical looks on our faces, as the service matron can't help herself from snickering at us. "F-forgive me your majesties, you both just look so eager right now, like little children on Christmas morning."

This causes us both to blush in embarrassment, glancing at each other as we begin another bout of giggling. "Well, let's just say we've had an interesting day, and we could really use some good food." My stomach growls again, as if to further prove my point by confirming my words.

Elsa nods in agreement, linking her arm with mine. "Then shall we head for the dining room?"

My eyes brighten at her as I bounce lightly on the balls of my feet, squeaking with glee as we start following Kai and Gerda, all four of us feeling happy and lighthearted, and allowing the warm fuzzy feelings to give us a break from the dire situation we still remain in.

* * *

Supper is even more amazing than breakfast, and I honestly couldn't tell you exactly what I was eating, because I was just shoveling it in too fast to care. There are various meats and veggies and breads, I think some soups even. All I know is I was inhaling it fast. Elsa tries her hardest to be the polite, very well-mannered queen, but her hunger and exhaustion, like my own, is just far too strong, and with Kai and Gerda giving their sworn silence, she drops the act and follows my lead. We can't help snickering and laughing at each other from time to time, amused by how messy each of us is becoming, how voracious we're eating, snorting when I nearly choke for the second time in just minutes. Or is it the third? I've already lost count. I choke so easily anytime I eat or drink something, I don't even bother counting anymore. Even Kai and Gerda can't help but join our laughter, throwing caution to the wind and dining with us in the same manner, just so we don't feel alone. But in such dire times, who cares about manners anyways?

After we finally get our fill, the kitchen staff clear away the food and dishes from the table, while the four of us clean ourselves up. Despite everything, I still came out as the messiest of the bunch, Kai and Gerda hardly dirtied at all; even Elsa, despite letting it go—pardon the pun—still managed to not get quite that messy. Though I'm not surprised I'm the worst for wear, as I've always been a messy eater, no matter how hard I try not to be. At least I kept it all on my face and hands and got nothing on my borrowed clothes.

"Hohhh god that was amazing..." I feel wonderful with such a full belly, my hand patting it as I sigh my usual post-face-stuffing catchphrase. "Fat belly happy belly..."

Elsa nearly spews her drink, barely catching herself as she laughs at me. "What?! You're not fat, Kendra! What in the world was that all about?"

I look at her with a content, obvious grin. "I know; it's just something I've started saying after I've had a good meal. I feel fat 'cause I've eaten so much, so I say 'fat belly happy belly', though I also say 'full belly happy belly' sometimes. I know it makes no sense but, it's just what I do, especially when I'm really full."

Elsa snickers as she understands what I'm saying, having witnessed this feat as well. "Well there's no reason why you shouldn't be full, as much as you ate!"

I start giggling after a throat snort. "I can't help it; I'm a growing girl~"

"Kendra, you're 23. You've _been_ done growing." The smirk Elsa is giving me has Kai and Gerda struggling to not start laughing at us, though our little "sisterly" banter is quite humorous.

"So? I still have a high metabolism, and a healthy appetite. I love food, and I love to eat~"

"So I can tell," she chuckles back. "Honestly though, how you managed to eat so much food, even despite going since breakfast without eating, is beyond me."

I just shrug, a nonchalant smile on my face. "Some days I eat more than others. Besides, supper's always been my biggest meal."

"We'll have to remember that," Gerda smirks to Kai, him nodding in agreement, causing Elsa and I to snicker at them.

"H-hey," I giggle at them, "I've had a crazy day! So it's only natural I had an appetite after all that's happened."

This only causes the three to laugh more, Elsa placing a hand on my shoulder to get my attention. "We've both had a crazy day, and perhaps it's time we told them about what happened with the trolls."

I nod in agreement, though also unsure of where to even begin. Fortunately, Elsa's got that covered.

"It all started this morning during training. If you recall, Kendra started acting strangely, not even aware when that last guard made his move." Kai and Gerda nod a little, indeed recalling the incident this morning. It's still fresh in my mind, the odd sensations slamming into me out of nowhere, rendering me useless as the training continued around me. "Once I reached her side," Elsa continues, "I was alarmed by the words she spoke. She said she was able to sense Anna, and somehow she knew that's what she was sensing. I knew then something was happening..."

Elsa takes a moment to sip on her drink, the three of us silently waiting for her to continue. I myself am also curious as to what all went down after that point, as everything afterwards was a struggle for me. "I wasn't a hundred percent sure, but I suspected that something magical was happening to Kendra, due to the Aesir connecting both of our worlds together, and the magic in place in regards to her part in the prophecy. I knew there was only one way to know for sure; to travel to the Valley of the Living Rock and ask the troll king."

Elsa locks gazes with Kai and Gerda sitting across from us, and they manage light nods again, showing they understand everything so far. "That's why I asked you to fetch us some cloaks and ready a horse, so we could get there as safely and quickly as possible. Kendra's attacks were only getting stronger, and even when we finally reached our destination, things only grew worse." Elsa looks at me, and I swallow uneasily, though nod for her to continue, ready to find out the details of just what happened to me. "Pabbie used his magic to reach deep inside Kendra, confirming my suspicions by also surpassing them. I had a feeling, but never suspected what he said next."

Elsa allows a moment of silence to pass, though it's agonizing to her three listeners. "He said that Kendra was developing her own form of magic, created by the vast amounts of love she has inside of her, also caused by the connections between our worlds, and the dark spells in place. Being the only person who could see and hear me in her world, she was also the only person who would be able to stop the Aesir, using a magic only usable in this world. But since her body wasn't sure what was happening, it didn't know how to react to this new magic, especially since she didn't know how to control it or utilize it. Basically, she was worse off than I ever was..." She gazes at me in apologetic sorrow, but I merely smile back and place a hand on her shoulder to reassure her that I harbor no hard feelings for her words. She regains her smile, nodding her thanks before continuing.

"He had to use his powers to actually awaken her own, though it was...a hard process." Elsa frowns as she recalls those terrifying moments. Pabbie's strange spell wreaking havoc on my poor body and soul, Elsa clenching me tightly to her, restraining me in place as some trolls did the same to my legs. She was very worried, and it's still evident on her face even now. "After the spell worked, Kendra fell unconscious for quite a while. I'm not sure exactly how long, but it was long enough for me to fall asleep as well. When we both awoke, Pabbie offered to help Kendra learn how to control her powers, but he offered to let her try them out for herself."

I can't help but giggle as I recall that, Elsa lightly chuckling with me as she softly nudges me. "Kendra eagerly accepted, and somehow managed to get some kind of wind swirling around her. I'm not really sure how to explain what happened, but she managed to do _something_. Pabbie then used his magic to reach inside her once more, making her magic feel even more natural to her, more familiar to her body and senses, so it'd be easier to learn how to use and control it. But he was unable to do anything more after that, which became painfully evident when Kendra was unable to cease what she was doing. Pabbie panicked, telling Kendra that she would exhaust herself to her very limits if she didn't cease her...aura, thing. She tried so hard to...but like I've done so many times in the past, she got scared, and didn't know what to do..."

I smile, taking over the rest of the explanations from there. "Elsa was awesome though, 'cause she really helped me out. She spun me around and gave me the best pep talk ever. The key to her powers was—and still is—love. So since my powers are a result of my love, she thought it was only logical to see if that was the key to my powers as well. So I focused on something I really loved: my dog. Though I also had other emotions fly through my mind as well, as I thought of how the Aesir would enslave everyone I know and love if they aren't stopped. So when something triggered my powers to finally stop, we of course were very ecstatic, but Pabbie said he wasn't sure which of my emotions my powers reacted to. So that means more training, of course. But either way, the _long_ story short: I now have magical powers of my own, the troll king helped me out as best as he could, and now it's down to me and Elsa to figure out the rest on how to control them better."

I beam nervously at Kai and Gerda, the long explanation finally finished, and the silence drags on too long for my liking, making me more and more nervous. Surely we did a good job explaining, right? I glance nervously at Elsa, but she seems content with what we both said, so surely we did good...right? I turn back to the servants opposite us, wishing they'd speak already. Thankfully, I get my wish almost immediately.

"Oh my...," Gerda speaks, looking a little flabbergasted. That is, until a huge smile plasters itself on her face. "That's wonderful, Majesty! To have your own magic that can stop this threat...oh you truly are The Chosen One!"

I blush rather heavily at Gerda's bubbling of emotional praise, hardly a split second passing before Kai also adds to the awkwardness. "We are eternally in your debt, and eternally grateful, and shall do everything in our powers to make your life as perfect as we can, even in these dark times."

I blush even harder, throwing my hands up defensively. "H-hold on now, you don't have to go _that_ crazy with it! I mean, I haven't stopped them yet! A-and I'm not anything special anyways, s-so there's nothing to get all hyped up about!"

"My dear! You are every bit as special as we say you are, and more!" Gerda's ferocity makes me flinch inwardly, sweating like a mischievous child who just got caught doing a prank. "Don't downsize yourself and what you're worth; I won't have it!"

"Y-yes ma'am," I nervously stammer back, causing Elsa to snicker beside me. I nudge her with my elbow, which only causes her to giggle louder.

"What?" She finally answers, her laughter gone, now replaced with a soft, gentle look on her face, eyes warm and smile loving. "She does have a point you know. You're really special, even despite the prophecy, or your powers. You're someone whom I feel very lucky—no—very blessed to have met, and I hold you very dear to my heart. You've quite possibly become my best friend other than Anna, and are a sister that I value most greatly, and cherish just as much as I do her."

I blush so hard at her words, my face feels almost painfully hot. My ears burn with a strange pressure as well, and my eyes get watery too fast for my liking. In fact, I don't like it at all. I hate crying in front of people... I mean, not _all_ people; just...most. I have no problems with Elsa, but I don't really want Kai and Gerda to see and judge me or say anything. I wipe the fresh tears from my eyes before they can fall, and can only chuckle back as my reply, unable to string any words together. Fortunately, I don't have to. Elsa pulls me into a warm hug, holding me so that my head is hidden from the servant's sight behind her own, and I silently thank her, feeling ever so grateful, as I smile and allow the fresh, hot tears to silently flow down my cheeks, barely able to utter a single whisper into her ear. "Thank you Elsa...for everything... I love you...my dear, invaluable friend...and sister..."

"I love you too..." she softly replies, the warm smile still painted on her face all too evident in her quiet voice. Right now, in this moment, I no longer care that Kai and Gerda are seated across from us. For right now, the only other thing I currently sense, the only other person I feel, in this whole wide world, is holding me comfortingly in her warm, loving arms.


	17. Chapter 16

The next day finds Elsa and I partaking in another training session in the large arena-like room we used before, only this time, there are no guards training with us. Kai and Gerda are still on the sidelines, next to that same large chest, but Elsa is standing in the middle with me. She's been helping to guide me with controlling my powers, discovering what emotion triggers what reaction, how to react if something starts getting out of hand, etc. So far it seems to be going ok, though like Pabbie said, there's still no way to verbalize what's happening... Ugh, things would be so much easier if there was... Oh well, at least Elsa's very patient and understanding, and in good spirits about this.

"Alright, now let's try some simple exercises." The blonde steps backwards away from me a few feet, giving me some space as I nod back to her. "Take a deep breath, calm your mind, and try to focus your magic into your palms." With a nod, I take a deep breath in, holding my hands up in front of me, and concentrate. I start feeling a tingling sensation spreading throughout my palms, all the way to my fingertips, which start glowing in a soft, red light. "That's it! Now try using anger as an emotional trigger, and let's see what that does to your powers."

"Ok." I focus my eyes on my hands, and scrunch my face in concentration. It isn't hard to find some form of anger, thinking how evil the Aesir are. I feel an intense burning sensation in my hands, and barely turn away in time, palms facing outwards away from me, as small, red blasts shoot from my hands and explode against the far wall. "Whoa...!" I'm in complete shock over what I just did, sharing the same wide-eyed, dumbfounded reaction as Kai and Gerda. "...Oops..."

Elsa manages an impressed, low whistle, before chuckling at my mumbled word. "Well! Remind me to never make you angry."

I chuckle as I blush back at her, rubbing the back of my head nervously. "S-sorry Elsa, I had no idea that was going to happen. And I had no way of controlling it either..."

She walks the few steps to close the gap between us, placing her hands on my shoulders with a proud smile. "That's ok! That's the whole point of this training, to see what you can do. Now, let's try doing some target practice with that angry magic." I nudge her away after she winks slyly at me, both of us giggling at her silly pun. She turns her head and nods to her two heads of staff, and for the first time I see them reaching into that box. Finally I'm going to see what's in there!

Kai and Gerda sift around for a bit, jostling miscellaneous items in there, before finally pulling out some...what on earth are those?

Elsa snickers at my confused face. "It'll make sense once they get them set up."

I can barely nod, and mutter "Ok..." I watch as the two take the odd items and place them along the wall at strange intervals. They keep going back to the chest, getting more out, and after a few trips, it finally clicks. "Oh! So those are my targets. Right?"

"That's correct," Elsa praises, nodding to her servants when they set the last few up. They bow and move safely out of the way, leaving the targets lined up for me to aim for. "Alright Kendra, just do what you can. Aim and fire, simple as that."

I grin, feeling excited about this. "No sweat." I crack my knuckles, tilting my head from one side, then the other, attempting to pop my neck. I roll my wrists to pop them, jerk my arms out to pop my elbows, and then punch my right fist in my left palm. Elsa chuckles quietly, causing me to stick my tongue out at her briefly. Unlike the first two times, she decides not to shoot ice at it, though I don't even think about it, already focusing on the first target.

I take a slow, deep breath in, and hold it for two seconds, before slowly releasing it through my nose. Getting angry out of the clear blue isn't quite as easy as it sounds, so I have to really go through things in my head to work at it. I think on how the Aesir wants to become gods, controlling and enslaving all worlds. I think of how they have Anna and the others captured, how they've sent Elsa into my world countless times. I feel the familiar, burning, tingling sensations in my hands, and try to control it better than the last time. I find it to be a very hard thing to do, but somehow I manage alright. I extend my left arm, palm facing the target, and allow the power to flow in a rapid explosion, the red aura shooting straight for the target. It hits its mark, and I jump for joy, fist pumping into the air with a whoop, but this only causes the magic built up in my right hand to blast straight up into the ceiling, knocking huge chunks loose and plummeting towards the floor. Elsa and I do get away in time, but I hide my hands in my blood red face, too embarrassed to face her.

"Are you alright?" she inquires of me, gently placing her hands on my shoulders. I don't respond to her, still too embarrassed, so she gently takes my hands and pulls them away from my face. She can't help but smile at how red my face is, the look of utter embarrassment and shame, and holds back her giggling, griping my hands lightly in hers. She rubs my palms with her thumbs, fingers wrapped lightly, yet securely, around my own, that look of love and understanding in her eyes. "It's alright, there's nothing to be ashamed of." She presses her forehead against mine, locking her blue eyes with mine, causing me to blush even more at the close proximity. "Right?"

I swallow hard, closing my eyes so I don't have to look into hers anymore. Looking people in the eye has always been...hard for me to do. I don't know why, but I've never been comfortable holding gazes for long, if any at all. But this close proximity, her forehead pressed against mine, her breath tickling my skin, it only adds fuel to my embarrassment and shame, leaving me lightheaded, and quite dizzy. Everything is spinning. I can feel my ears burning, my face very flushed, my breathing quickens, but is very shallow. My heart is racing, my hands trembling and sweaty, and I feel as if I could pass out any moment.

Elsa suddenly releases my hands and pulls her forehead off mine, immediately wrapping her arms around me and holding me close. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable... I was only trying to help you feel better. I hope you can forgive me."

Realizing that I was having an unintended reaction, Elsa reacted with her failsafe method. Thankfully, it helps stabilize me as I try to slow my rapid breathing, deepening each inhale to get more oxygen in me, closing my eyes and releasing the awkward tension. My blushing continues, but for a different reason as I manage a light chuckle. "I'm sorry Elsa... I just felt so bad for shooting the ceiling, and when you got so close, I guess I just panicked a little, because I'm not used to it. I know you were meaning well, and I'm sorry I made you feel bad for it... Um, thank you, for all of it..."

"...You're welcome, Kendra." The sound in her voice is unmistakable. She's smiling. I'm so glad... We share a hug, lightly squeezing before breaking it off. "So, shall we continue?"

I grin sheepishly, but nod eagerly. "Yes, let's."

Target practice continues, and every few targets I try using a different emotion to fuel the blasts. I'm still having a lot of trouble understanding my powers, how to utilize and control it, but at least my aim is better than I feared it would be. The power behind the blows is very inconsistent however, and after I destroy the second to last target, I huff in frustration, almost sounding like a small animal growling softly.

"Don't give up, Kendra. I know it's frustrating, but I know you'll be able to get this." Elsa has so much faith in me, and though she's right, I know we don't have a whole lot of time to play with.

"But the Aesir! How much time have we wasted already?! I have to get used to my powers, get good at using them, otherwise this will all be for naught!" I punch my right fists towards the last target, obliterating it in such a devastating explosion, bits and pieces fly all over the immediate vicinity around it, splinters of wood landing just feet from me and Elsa. Kai and Gerda jump in surprise from the small blast, eyeing me fearfully as I breathe heavily in place, anger and frustration plastered all over my face.

Elsa feels her heart sink sympathetically, walking cautiously up to me, placing a hand lightly on my shoulder. "Kendra, listen to me... We can't just rush in there recklessly without you having a better control over your powers. It's too dangerous."

I don't respond to her, lifting my gaze towards the targets on the far wall. My eyes scan them, landing on one that has the least amount of damage, from my less prominent blows, and I jerk my shoulder slightly, out of Elsa's grip. I keep the movement going as I hit the heels of my hands together and shoot my palms towards the target. I focus all of my anger, all my frustration, everything plaguing me right now, I force it out in that one, sudden, powerful blast. And what a powerful blast it is. A very large, dark red orb forms in my hands, swirling with a black mist around it, so large it extends my fingers around it like flower petals, shooting from me like a gunshot. The target stands no chance, exploding in a much larger blast, barely stopping the aura shot as it blows a huge hole in the wall, chunks of debris exploding everywhere, forcing Kai and Gerda to drop to the ground in surprise, hands over their heads protectively. The backlash from the power of the shot knocks me backwards several yards, crashing hard onto my back. I was completely unprepared for the unexpected power, exerting so much that I succeeded in ridding myself of all negativity.

Elsa takes a moment to calm her own breathing, arms protectively covering her own face. She wasn't expecting such a reaction out of me, and cautiously peeks through the space between her arms at the hole in the wall. She doesn't know whether to be impressed by my powerful magic shot, or worried about what's going on inside my head. She sighs lightly, lowering her arms, and makes the decision to simply be the loving sister figure, and help me through whatever is going on. She smiles as she turns to look at me beside her, but her smile disappears with confusion at the blank space. She turns her head, and her eyes widen in shocked fear as she sees me lying on my back quite a ways behind her. She feels her heart stop at the familiarity of this moment, yesterday morning's training session with the guards replaying in her head. She fights to keep her powers calm, rushing to my side. She's shocked at the blank look on my face, and honestly can't tell if I'm unconscious or in a trance, or if I'm even ok. She tries to gently wake me up, get a response, anything, not realizing that I'm reliving a flashback from last night until this morning.

* * *

After supper last night, Elsa and I explained to Kai and Gerda what happened with the trolls. They said some nice things about me, though I denied them. They of course reiterated their words, even Elsa stepping in and adding to the compliments. Though her own were enough to bring tears to my eyes. After we started hugging, I was grateful to have my head hidden from the two servants' view, but I wasn't expecting what happened next.

"Kai, Gerda, we've had a long day, and will be turning in soon. So you two are dismissed for the remainder of the evening. And thank you again for everything."

I hear their two chairs scraping the floor as they get up from the table, bowing to their queen I'm sure. "Of course Majesty, good evening." I swear I can hear a hint of concern in Gerda's voice. Probably over me...

"Good evening, majesties." Kai in turn responds right after Gerda, and the sounds of two sets of feet walking away is almost ominous to me for some reason. It isn't until I hear the door close behind them, that Elsa speaks again.

"Kendra...you truly aren't used to receiving such compliments...are you?"

She starts petting my head when I hesitate to reply. "I...no... Elsa, I'm really not anything special... Heck, I've told you how I am, back when we were still in my world and I was telling you about myself..."

"I know," she soothes, continuing to pet my head, rubbing my back as well. "You've had a lifetime of pain, rejection, and in turn you have a very low self-esteem, very low self-confidence, and a very low sense of self-worth..." She pauses when I sniffle, wrapping her arms tightly around me for more reassurance. "It'll take some time, I know. But we'll help heal you." She pauses. "I'll help heal you..."

I return her squeeze with a light squeeze of my own, smiling through my soft tears. "Thank you Elsa... You're really too good to me..."

She returns to petting my head, running her fingers through my hair as well. "It's what any good sister would do." She allows us the span of a few short minutes like this, just hugging in silence, her playing gently with my hair, before she gently breaks off our hug, looking me lovingly in my now dry eyes. "We'll resume training tomorrow, and we'll do it differently now that you have powers. We'll see if we can't learn how they work and how to use them, and how they'll help us against the Aesir. For now though, let's get some sleep. It's been a long, stressful day for us both, and I'm sure you're just as exhausted as I am." She chuckles lightly, and I can't help but join her.

"Yeah, some good rest will be good for us. You must be very exhausted...worrying about me so much today, taking so much care of me..." I look worriedly at her, concerned over just how much she's hiding. I know how she is; there's a lot more than she's letting on.

She just dismisses it with a wave of her hand. "Oh don't worry about me. You're the one who's had it rougher today. All those attacks you were having from your powers, and everything resulting from it. You need the rest more than I do."

I just roll my eyes and giggle. "How about we just both need rest?"

She chuckles back at me, smiling so serenely. "Deal."

We both head upstairs to her bedroom, her leading the way of course, but on the way I realize something. "Hey, Elsa? I know last night I slept with you in your room, but, do you want me to have my own room now? I mean, I don't want to be a bother or a pest or anything. You don't have to let me stay in your room if you don't want to."

Elsa stops my rambling by taking my hand in hers, gripping it ever so lightly, without even breaking her stride. "Kendra, my point last night still stands. I'd feel much safer having you there with me, where I can watch over you. Besides, you are far from being a bother or a pest." I snicker softly as she uses my words against me, stealing a glance at her to share smiles. "Unless you really would prefer your own bedroom, my door is always open, and my room is always welcome to you."

I lightly squeeze her hand, leaning into her for a few moments as we walk. "Then lead the way your Majesty~"

Getting ready for bed is uneventful after we arrive to her room. She locks her door again, and we waste no time in getting changed. After climbing into bed, we share some sweet words and light laughter, wish each other goodnight, and drift off to sleep.

Hours later, sometime late in the night, Elsa is rudely awakened by a punch to her side. It's not hard, just enough to jab some air from her as she's jolted awake. She immediately gets her answer to the source as her eyes adjust to the darkness, the mattress shaking by the same source. Elsa tries to gently awaken me, but it's apparent that I'm too deep into my nightmare, the clutches too strong. She grips my shoulders and tries shaking me this time. Normally I'm a very light sleeper, and just the slightest touch can wake me up. But this nightmare is powerful, and it's taking all Elsa can do to keep herself calm. She gets an idea, and holds her hand above my face, creating a very soft, gentle frost, that almost immediately wakes me up when it hits my face.

I sit up immediately, breathing hard and heavy, eyes wide and fingers clenching fistfuls of the blankets. In the soft moonlight, Elsa can make out a glistening in my eyes, which immediately trails down my cheeks. "Kendra? Are you alright?" I don't respond right away, so she gently reaches out to touch my face. She wipes away my tears with gentle fingers, and I shudder under the touch. My reaction was very unexpected, and concerning. "Kendra...?"

I finally turn my eyes to her, more and more fresh tears building in my eyes. "Elsa..." My voice shakes and trembles, like Anna's voice did when she saw Hans about to kill Elsa on the fjord. The sound breaks the young queen's heart, as she takes my face gently in both of her hands. I fight hard to keep from crying, but I can tell it's a losing battle. "I-I had...the worst nightmares...I think I've ever had...!" With those simple words, Elsa pulls me into a tight hug, holding me as I cling to her and start sobbing. My fists grip her nightshirt, my voice muffled into her shoulder, the fresh, hot tears trailing down my cheeks and wetting the fabric. "I-I dreamed...th-the Aesir...they got you! They hurt you, and Anna, and really, really hurt you both! They tortured you two in front of me, then they...!" My voice breaks as I sob harder, completely in shock over the hell I dreamed.

Elsa tries to open her mouth to speak, but I manage to continue before she can get a word out. "I...I dreamed that...th-they somehow turned me evil! And they made me hurt you two! Then...we were fighting each other...! Thank God though you woke me up then, 'cause I dunno if I could've handled dreaming the rest of that horrid, awful nightmare...!"

Elsa clings tightly to me, gently shushing me with her soft voice, rubbing my back and head. "Kendra...you would never hurt us...and we would never hurt you... And I would never let the Aesir turn you evil... This was all just a very bad dream, and nothing more... It's not real... I'm ok, see? And I'm sure Anna's still ok too, so there's nothing to worry about..."

Her voice is very soothing, though my leftover fear still has one last thing to try. "But...it seemed so real...! It really did seem like...like it was real...!"

"I know. Dreams sometimes seem very real to us. But it's not real. I promise."

I sniffle, feeling bad for getting her nightshirt wet, but glad for her love and support. "Thank you Elsa..."

"You're welcome, sweetie..." She gives me another squeeze, before we break off the hug, using her powers to clean my face for me. We lie back down, but she holds her arms open, giving me an inviting, loving smile.

I can't help but smile back rather sheepishly, very thankful for the offer. I don't hesitate to snuggle up to her, wrapping my arms around her as she does the same. "Thanks Elsa... I think this should help..."

"Good...'cause I intend on protecting you from anymore bad dreams."

I quietly chuckle, our foreheads pressing together for a few moments, before we return our heads to a comfortable position on the pillows.

"Goodnight Kendra. I love you."

I blush softly, though the night's darkness keeps it hidden. "I love you too, Elsa. Goodnight. And thanks again."

As I close my eyes and start to drift off, I could almost swear to hearing an echoing sound, almost as if far away. It slowly gets louder, and it's then that it sounds like something talking. The emotion in the voice is concerned, urgent, and a little scared. I listen more, and it starts sounding like my name. It keeps getting louder and louder, showing itself to be Elsa's voice, and it's only then that the flashback finally ends abruptly.

* * *

My eyes jerk open as I gasp suddenly, finding myself flat on my back on something cold and hard, staring up into a familiar pair of blue orbs. Those eyes...they belong to someone I know. But they look very worried...

"...Elsa?"

The blonde releases a breath she didn't realize she was suddenly holding, tears finally escaping from her eyes in relief. "Oh thank goodness, Kendra... You had me scared to death!" She lifts my upper body off the floor, helping me to sit up as she holds me to her, hugging me tightly. "I didn't think the backlash from your powers would have that effect on you... I couldn't tell if you were unconscious or what!"

I can't stop but think how I relived the previous night's events, unsure how long I was out of it. My eyes scan the room as everything comes back to me. The destroyed targets...the petrified forms of Kai and Gerda...my powers...

My powers!

I suddenly feel something, and unlike yesterday, I'm able to focus on it. I can't explain what it is, but it renews my spirit, my inner fire, and I make a decision. "Elsa? Training can wait. We have to go and save Anna. Now."


End file.
